The Strange Wolf and The Lone Girl
by ZOMBIEASSASSINNINJA
Summary: A tragedy can spawn many things such as anger and fear. After a period of time one might learn to forgive the evil monsters that keep them up at night. Although some people will need a lot more convincing, such as Derek Hale for example. A woman who has learned tragedy has to protect her only family left from the dangerous wolf. Even if that means taking on said Derek Hale.
1. Prologue

**Author's note- So Teen Wolf has come back and sparked me to write a little story of my own. I love this show and can't get enough so I might as well pre-occupy my brain until the new episodes come out. I own nothing of the Teen Wolf franchise as they belong to their creators and MTV.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Drunk, a feeling most people of the ages between of 15 and 25 come accustomed to knowing quite well. In fact it is expected for a teen to go out and dabble, if only a bit, into the poison we know as alcohol. No matter how good a young person may be there will always be that stigma of the drunken boy or girl at the party. Tonight that was of no concern to an exquisitely beautiful creature by the name of Sonya Walsh.

She stood there in the hall as people she met or seen ever so briefly moved around her. They wore smiles and said kind things as she returned their gestures with some of her own meaningful words. Usually on a night like this she would be locked away in her room or at boyfriend's house, but tonight was different. Tonight was the one month anniversary of the death of her relationship with a handsome face she did not want to remember. Young love had dared to take another hapless victim into its twisted clutches.

"Hey Sonya want a drink?" The doll looked up from her thoughts and grabbed the red solo cup that desperately called her name. She made eye contact with the offering party and noticed she really didn't know who he was –she didn't know who half these people were-but made it a mission to get to know this stranger.

"You know what? I think I do." Offering a sweet smile she took a sip from the cup and let the liquid sink into her body. Having never really drunk beforehand didn't help as the alcohol hit her like moving train.

"Are you okay?" The gentleman asked putting a worried hand on her shoulder. Realizing that she might scare him off Sonya pulled on her strength and made eye contact once again before taking another sip.

"I'm great." Grabbing his hand she went to dance the night away and was making good progress in that endeavor. A few red solo cups later and she found herself in the back of her new friend's car falling into a trap laid by young love once again. The boy slid his hand up her thigh before she realized what was happening. Scooting away she looked out the window as he asked her what was wrong.

"I need to get home." The boy nodded much to her surprise, but what was she expecting. High school boys are hormone driven animals in her book but not all of them had to be tools and just try to take advantage of girls. That thought gave Sonya a little hope for this generation's youth as she stepped out of the car with gentleman following suit.

"If you want I can take you home?" Fumbling with her purse her hands almost grasped the car keys that were nestled in a pocket inside the handbag. She would like to just tell him no that she would drive herself but then the alcohol took its toll as she began to feel tired and dizzy. Driving in this condition would pledge her into that stigma of a young reckless teen that didn't care about anything except for her and the here and now of her world. Sonya did not want to fall to such beasts and nodded her head. Sure the parents would be mad she was home late and that the car was missing, but that was better than the alternative.

It was a silent drive as Sonya cooked up an excuse to tell her parents why she was out so late and was practically sweating booze. The moment arrived as she saw the chain linked fence and two story house it enclosed. Both her parents cars were there in their specific place and the porch light turned on just as it should be. When she arrived she had hope they had already gone to bed so she wouldn't have to deal with them until morning but the light gleaming through pulled blinds crushed that dream.

"So, I guess this is it unless you want me to—"

"No its fine, but thanks anyway. See you at school I guess?" Sonya said before stepping out of the car and heading up the path way to her home. She turned quickly on her heel remembering one crucial detail of the night she hadn't thought anything about until this moment.

"I'm sorry I don't even know your name."

"It's Steven." He said smiling through the rolled down window. She smiled back returning his generosity that he had shown her throughout the night.

"Nice to meet you Steven." He nodded and said the same to her before pulling out and driving away. Sonya watched as the taillights of his Honda sped out of sight before heading toward the door. Climbing the steps she noticed something odd she had not seen while talking to Steven. The front door was cracked open ever so slightly, not even two inches, but it still bothered Sonya. Then another detail came into view as she touched the door.

"Are these scratches?" She asked herself mindlessly putting the tips of her finger nails to the deep gashes that marked the door. Her once foggy brain sobered up so quickly it was like she had just been drenched in icy water. Grabbing the doorknob against her better judgment she quietly opened it and stepped inside. Inside the den she familiarized so perfectly was in dismay. The couch was in shreds with its stuffing exploding out of deep gashed much like the doors. The lamp was on the ground in two pieces and her family pictures littered the hardwood floors along with glass and what appeared to be blood.

Something was clearly wrong. Where were Sonya's parents or her brother? Panic filled her lungs as she began to hyperventilate. She wanted to scream out her parents' names but the sudden fear of the robber still being in the house scared her half to death. Holding a hand over her mouth she remained quite trying to think out a plan. A loud noise seem to echo from below her feet and confirmed her fears of the suspect still being in the home but there was still that little miracle of him not knowing she was here. Closing her eyes she went with her first instinct to arm herself. If anything she wasn't going out without a fight. Careful to try and remain as silent as possible Sonya tried to avoid the crunching glass beneath her boots.

"Found you." Mouthing the words to a barely audible decimal in the heavy air Sonya moved until her foot slipped on liquid that stained the tiled kitchen floor. Chin met ground in an instant making her see stars for a moment. Blinking a few times she tried to get her mind to stop spinning from the blow, but instead achieved only moaning in agony. She then fell deathly silent at the scene she rolled over and saw.

"Dad!" A questioning tone was almost utterly drowned out by the fear coiling up in her throat. Her father's legs lay poking out from behind the kitchen island as she laid on her back recovering from her fall. Trying to remain as silent as possible she flipped over army crawling to see if her father was okay. The beating of her heart seemed to jump in her throat as a thundering headache began yet still she crawled.

"Dad where is—" Sonya flew back as if some supernatural force had thrown her. A fearful hand flew to her mouth as she looked away trying to process what she was seeing. What was once her father was laid on the kitchen floor but he wasn't all there. It appeared to her that there was something far more sadistic then a robber in her home. No robber would have severed her father into two pieces.

As Sonya stood there cowering an old looking door in the kitchen she knew as the entrance to the basement creaked open ever so slowly. Turning from her father's bottom half she inched away from the darkened entry way. Her breathing was now erratically fast and her heart was racing faster than humming birds, any little thing now might send her into a full blown panic attack if she didn't think she was already having one. The basement remained dark but then the sound of a long strangled groan rang up from the depths of the room as Sonya closed her eyes to try to think of something to get out of the situation. The stairs her father was always supposed to fix began to creak as whatever that was making the groaning traversed up them. The weapon that Sonya ventured for in the first place was sitting idly by the basement door waiting to be picked up. The creaking and groaning became louder as the thing reached the top of the stairs and she knew it was now or never.

In a matter of seconds Sonya's hand met the handle of kitchen knife but something cold met her ankle. Whipping her head down she saw it was a familiar face of her mother looking up at her with the crimson of blood dripping down her cheeks. It was unnatural and wrong seeing her mother this way, especially since she was making such horrid inhuman noises just moments before. Sonya could not say anything before her mother spent her last breath on words.

"Sonya run!" Just as the last syllable ran off her tongue her cold hands grasp on Sonya's ankle was released as she was dragged back down the pitch black stairs in a fit of noise. Sonya only looked down into the abyss of darkness for a split second before seeing a pair of yellow eyes glaring back at her from the bottom of the stairs. Her body's reaction to the now mortal danger was a flight response and she dropped the knife. Running back into the living room and up the stairs to the second floor she almost felt the creature running directly behind her.

Sonya didn't need to turn and look to know the predator was behind her. This is what those antelope must have felt when they were being chased down by the lions. The soul crushing feeling of knowing you were not going to live. It was almost as bad as her undying need to live. Her body's self-preservation instincts were sending so much adrenalin into her senses that it was an overload. She was now a scared little deer running strictly on instincts.

Sprinting into her room she slammed the door right behind her and felt the creature slam into it as well. She held her back to the door surprisingly keeping it closed as the monster stuck its claws into the door splintering the wood. One of the long nails made its way to Sonya's face and scratched the flesh of her cheek drawing blood. Another clawed finger broke through the door and dug into her forearm as the creature growled and snapped its jaws. The noises vibrated throughout her body as it slammed into the door and with each time it came closer to opening it.

"Stop! Eli, someone something help me!" Sonya screamed as loud as humanly possible to try to hear herself over the noise of the creature. Then all of the sudden as if God had heard her prayers the monster stopped and the door fell silent. Sonya blinked a few times before taking a large piece of splintered wood off the ground and turned to face the all too silent door. Her burgundy hair was wild and her eyes crazy as she stared holes into the door.

"Come on!" She yelled trying to muster a little courage out of pure desperation to try and end this horrible nightmare. Almost as if it took her bluff the door opened slowly and the creature stood there claws covered in blood and its mouth of teeth hung open. Insides its jaws was a locket Sonya's mother had worn wrapped around one of its impressive canine teeth. It let out a monstrous roar and then everything went black.

* * *

"So why are we moving to Beacon Hills again?" The young man who asked the question was looking disinterestedly out the window. Sonya looked at her brother then back to the road. She knew he hated moving especially after he had made some friends, but sometimes you had to make sacrifices.

"PoPo and NiNI had a home there and since Mom and Dad are gone it goes to us and you know I don't make enough money to support us and a house payment so it's is our only option." Taking an exit with a sign that said 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' on it made the 17 year Old's stomach twist.

"You can call them Grandpa and Grandma you know." Either this was his jab at Sonya for making him move or just an overall act of defiance. She didn't know what quite to do about either and instead just rolled off her little brother's comment.

"Well Eli I call them PoPo and NiNi if you got a problem with that then you can add it to your list of everything else you have a problem with. I tell you now that as you go through life your list will only get longer and there is nothing that is going to change that."

"Yeah whatever." He stated lazily before putting in his headphones and completely ignoring his older sister the rest of the ride.

Eli awoke after having fallen asleep to his older sister's jeep shaking violently. She seemed to be driving down a forested road like the ones you see only in horror movies but Eli decided to put that in the back of his mind. There was still a small hope in his brain that thought she was just taken a shortcut but when she stopped and parked in front of a two story house that seem to just stand out in the middle of the woods he couldn't help but think chainsaw massacre.

"We're here!" Sonya exclaimed before opening her driver door to stretch her legs. Eli followed suit but when he got a whiff of his new homes air a chill flew up his spine. He notably stiffened as he inhaled more forest air and Sonya took notice.

"Eli are you okay?"

"There's one here, an alpha."

* * *

**Author's note- Okay so there was the prologue just to get this story's ball rolling and I hope you enjoy it. And I know it's kind of confusing but I will explain later I just want to keep some secrets about this story to keep it interesting ;) anyway I hope you like this story I really want it to be different and good.**


	2. The Walk

**Authors note- Here the first actual chapter with some of our favorite characters actually making an appearance. Now I am fully aware that some people do not like prologue but I felt it was necessary to have a little back story on my OC's otherwise this story wouldn't flow and I would have to awkwardly piece in the story with the show and we all know how uncomfortable it is when you force a round peg in a square peg. I hope that explains why I put that first chapter up. Also a little side note I hope it was interesting to read even though it has nothing to do with our favorite gang of hunters, humans and werewolves! I do not own anything Teen Wolf as it belongs to its respected owners and MTV!**

* * *

**The Walk.**

"_We're here!" Sonya exclaimed before opening her driver door to stretch her legs. Eli followed suit but when he got a whiff of his new homes air a chill flew up his spine. He notably stiffened as he inhaled more forest air and Sonya took notice._

"_Eli are you okay?" _

"_There's one here, an alpha."_

"An alpha here? Like big bad wolf Spencer kind of Alpha wolf?" Sonya looked deeply concerned and a bit agitated. Out of all the places an alpha had to be here in the same town she would pick. The odds just seemed so impossible to her and yet against all of them it still happened. Eli took another whiff of the air before nodding his head slowly. A deep sigh was released from the woman as she thought of a plan. They could not afford to move so that was out of the option and they couldn't face an alpha right off the bat either. Too many risks, too many enemies that could be made.

"Okay there's an alpha here so what? We will deal with that battle when the time comes but until then you deal with priorities first."

"What's more important than an alpha Sonya?" Eli yelled throwing his arms above his head and pointing around his sister. Her once joyous expression had fallen to one of a statue like so many times before. He had even a nickname for when she made that expression, Liberty. Just like the great statue herself Sonya's face would have no real look on it just one of blank emptiness Eli could not read and he _**hated **_that.

"School is Eli. Now grab you stuff and pick a room I don't care which and start unpacking. I am going to the store to pick up some food and tomorrow I will have you registered with Beacon Hills High school." She nodded to herself more than him and helped him to his room of his choice which happened to be the one she hoped he would chose only because it wasn't the master.

Eli heard the jeep pull out and speed out of the drive. Satisfied his sister would not be returning until she was done shopping Eli took the opportunity to explore his new home. It was similar to his old house and had no real outstanding discoveries to be made in it. It had about 4 rooms all but one were on the second floor and all of which were empty besides for the small amount of stuff that he and his sister had brought. A nagging feeling began to pull at him though to go outside. Sonya would but a fuse knowing if he went outside without her being there and if he knew an alpha was on the loose. Still they didn't have the saying curiosity killed the cat for nothing.

Outside the house was just as uninteresting as the inside. The only thing that moderately peaked the teen's interest was a shed that was connected to the house. Taking a short stroll over to it he looked around as if someone might be watching him before he entered. It was silly to think that he would be getting in trouble for looking—this was his new home now as Sonya had said—but he still felt a uneasy feeling. The shed was fairly dark but he could see everything perfectly including the outline of a car with a tarp over it. Now Eli was interested. One quick snatch of the tarp and a diamond amongst all the coal had surfaced.

"Grandpa you shouldn't have!" Eli laughed taking in _**her**_ beauty. She was a remarkable beast of man-made engineering and hard work with her solid black paint job and leather interior. The chrome finishing's on that car was like woman's fine jewelry and they complimented her nicely.

"I know it's the first date in all but I have to take a look underneath there I hope you understand." Eli snarked before picking up the hood of his new found love. Then as quickly as he had fallen in love he had been heartbroken. How could she have tricked him so with her nice exterior but be such a cold hearted bitch on the inside? "Just like a real woman huh? You think you're getting a good deal because she's all decked up nice in nice wrapping but one look inside and poof! Nothing but hollow rotten metal!"

A few minutes of defeat was passed in silence before Eli slammed the hood of the car down and effectively dented the portion of it where his hand was. Rolling his eyes he stepped outside to shed and scanned the tree line. He remembered something his sister said about them being surrounded by a reserve but paid little attention past that. All he really wanted to know was if he could be able to sneak out and about without being generally disturbed. The woods were a perfect place for that. A small smirk graced the teens face for a moment before he saw a movement in the woods.

"Who's there?" He barked not caring if it was someone friendly or worse someone wolfy. The figure was smart and remained down wind and made no movements once it thought it had been spotted. Eli ruled out it being a deer based on this fact and the fact that is was here watching him. Taking a few steps toward the creature's general direction was a big gamble. The last thing he needed was his sister finding out that it—or anything for that matter—knew his face. A flash of movement shuddered the trees and Eli knew the thing was gone. Either spooked by his actions or something much more demented.

* * *

Sonya had made her way in town and was in the grocery store buying the necessities she felt were needed. This list included milk, cereal, ramen, bottled water and a couple candy bars. Taking her small amount of bags back to the jeep she noticed a poster of a young girl on the wall of the grocery store. She had pretty hazel eyes and a blonde red hair color, her facial expression was what caught Sonya's eyes the most though. Something about this young girl's face showed pride and arrogance but something else as well. Setting her bags down Sonya absentmindedly touched a palm to the picture. She felt something draw her to this girl; something was different about her, something unique.

"It's a shame she's missing I hope they find her soon." Sonya was just thinking the same thing and when she turned to the voice who said it she found an older man carrying a bag of animal food. He was a bald dark skinned man and seemed to carry an overall nice appeal in his voice and his eyes. He just breathed nonthreatening and Sonya liked that feeling of someone for a change.

"I hope they do to." With that the man walked away and Sonya did something unusual. Ripping the poster down she actually read it and found out the peculiar girl was named Lydia Martin and she had been missing from the hospital. Sonya wondered how you would get lost from a hospital but then when she kept reading it occurred to her that the situation got weirder.

"Is probably out in the woods with no clothes?" Taking a cautious look around out of habit she folded the paper up and continued to the car with her bags. A short car ride back and she found Eli on the front steps hands in his pockets looking like a sad puppy. Getting out of the car she heard him mumble something but she was unable to hear him. "What's wrong Eli? You look like your dog just died."

"She just ripped out my heart Sonya, I mean why are women such heartless—"

"I sear if you finish that sentence Eli Walsh you will think I'm heartless. Besides what are you even talking about you are here three hours and already have girl troubles" Sonya laughed grabbing the bags out of the passenger side and handing them to a still depressed Eli.

"I'm not talking about a girl I am talking about the beautiful 1967 black Chevelle Grandpa had stored in the shed." A quizzical look spread across his sister's face.

"Well Eli no one has lived up here for 15 year to take care of the car or the house so what were you expecting? God if you are throwing this much of a fit over a car I can just imagine what you are going to be like when a girl breaks up with you puppy eyes."

"Don't call me that unless you want to start something that you are sure you can win." Sonya laughed at his agitation. Just the mention of the name puppy eyes was enough to make his blood boil but he couldn't help it. She understood exactly what he felt as when she was in high school a similar name was given to her on the account of her eyes. She and her brother both had sectorial heterochromia or when one part of the iris is a different color then the rest of the eye. It just so happened that their kind of eye discoloration was very noticeable as the dark brown patched through their families naturally light blue eyes. The name dog eye was born and forever has branded Sonya and Eli Walsh causing the older of the two to get brown contacts.

"You said you were going grocery shopping?" Eli said looking through the paper bags only finding candy bars and ramen.

"I did and since we are on a budget for now I only got what I thought was necessary." Sonya pointed before pulling the bag away from his prying. Rolling his uniquely colored eyes she saw as he tried to think of a retort.

"If this is what you think is necessary you need to seriously reevaluate the diet of a growing 17 year old boy." Now it was Sonya's turn to role her eyes as she began to cook her brother some ramen. She could sense something was off about her brother he wasn't telling her something.

"So besides the love of your life what else did you find today while I was out?"

"Nothing." Sonya tensed a bit then relaxed. She hated when he lied, especially right to her face, but she would give him another chance to redeem himself.

"Are you sure, you seem a bit—"

"I said nothing now drop it Sonya!" He looked up at her from the kitchen table with dark eyes, but years of having to deal with him and his temper tantrums had taught Sonya enough to know she wasn't stepping on a boundary just yet.

"Don't lie to me Eli just tell me what you saw." She tuned and made eye contact with him this time but she had her stone face on. Knowing she wouldn't give up until he either snapped or told her Eli decided just to tell her.

"Okay liberty I was standing in front of the shed and I thought I saw something or someone in the woods but I am sure it's nothing."

"Are you sure it's nothing or do you not want to tell me it was something because you want to hide it from me?" Eli was not expecting this response but he knew his sister well enough to know she could tell when he was lying. It was almost like a sixth sense that she had on all the time to catch him lying no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"It was something." She nodded her head before pouring him a bowl of noodles and headed out for the door. When he asked where she was going she gave a simple response "A walk."

* * *

Derek watched as a woman emerged from the house. He sat down wind and caught a whiff of wolf as she closed the door on stood on the porch for a moment. She was innocent looking enough with her small frame and worried expression but even frightening things come in small packages. He finally moved from his perch when he saw her stroll into the tree line. Expert animal like hearing picked up her voice as she talked to herself.

"Miss Lydia Martin, are you the one out here scaring the brother?" She folded a paper back up that he had not noticed she had earlier but did recognize the name she had spoken. It was one of Scott's friends. Just then the wind changed and Derek did his best to crouch down and avoid attention. She stopped but it didn't seem to pick up on his scent. _That's weird, maybe she's not the wolf._ Although he would like to think that he still had to figure out why she smelt of one. _Maybe it's the kid._

"Hello is anyone out there? Lydia?" Derek decided it was time to make his presence known now that he suspected she was on to him.

"What are you doing here?" She turned around to face him and the first thing he noticed was the eyes of the woman. They were something he had seen once before in an Australian Sheppard once and they looked unreal in her possession, but he hid his little surprise feeling under a perfect stone face.

"I was out for walk." Derek listened to her heart and knew she was speaking most of the truth. Stepping closer to get a better read off her he began to take in her scent more clearly. She seemed to be masked in a scent of wolf giving her the façade of being a wolf herself but as Derek stepped closer he realized she was indeed 100 percent human.

"Well this is private property." He heard her swallow and then a red tint spread over her cheeks. _Why was she getting embarrassed?_

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to Mr.—"

"It's Derek." He finished as she began to hurry off back the way she came. Derek watched her until he saw who she was walking toward in the distance, the boy from the shed. She called his name and as he looked up Derek saw the glint of red in the boy's eyes.

"I have my wolf."

* * *

**Author's notes- Okay so now I have finally introduced some of the Teen Wolf gang! And it only like 3 in the morning…..yay! Anyway if any of you are wondering this story happens at the beginning of season two and will progress from there. Except for the prologue….. Since it's a prologue you know so yeah… anyway tell me what you think! I am going to revise this story and hit the hay before I explode from lack of sleep -_-**


	3. The New Kid

**Authors note- I do not own anything Teen Wolf it belongs to its respected owners and MTV.**

* * *

** The New Kid.**

"_I am so sorry I didn't mean to Mr.—"_

"_It's Derek." He finished as she began to hurry off back the way she came. Derek watched her until he saw who she was walking toward in the distance, the boy from the shed. She called his name and as he looked up Derek saw the glint of red in the boy's eyes. _

"_I have my wolf."_

* * *

"This is a pop quiz ; if I hear your voice again I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career." Mr. Harris barked at Stiles after he began talking when the pop quiz was given to the students.

"Can you do that?" The sarcastic tone in Stiles voice made it clear that he didn't really care about his overly anal teacher's rant.

"Well, there it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I have ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently." Giggles began to emerge from some of the students as Mr. Harris continued to drag on their fellow student. The look of utter disbelief on Stiles' face was enough itself to draw a few laughs. He couldn't believe a teacher could be so evil until he finished his sentence "I'll see you at three for detention."

Looking behind him at his astonished friend Scott did not go unnoticed when the teacher asked him if he too also wanted detention. His answer was short and sweet "No, sir."

The neighboring table containing Danny and Jackson began their test stifling the laugh acquired from Stiles' expense. Looking up for whatever reason Danny noticed a drop of black liquid splash across his friend's paper. "Dude…your nose." Looking down to see what Danny was whispering about Jackson saw the droplet on his quiz which now was seeping into the paper. "You okay?"

This was bad. Something felt wrong and Jackson knew it. Grabbing his nose he hurried to the bathroom with the hesitant consent of Mr. Harris. The rest of the kids just looked up from their tests before looking down again. A few moments passed before the door re-opened but it was not their fellow student returning from his rushed exit. Instead it was one of the office staff and a boy who wore the standard dark jeans and dark jacket attire most kids his age had.

"Sorry for interrupting Mr. Harris but we have a new student from Washington, Mr. Eli Walsh." Mr. Harris nodded his head and pointed at an empty seat. Everybody in the room was staring until Mr. Harris had to remind them of their pop quiz they had.

Scott noticed something different about the boy the moment he stepped in the room. A smell in the air that seem to pour off the kid and it only got stronger as he sat only a few feet away from him at a lab table. It was a smell he only encountered when he was around Derek.

Scott watched the kid for the better half of five minutes just studying him. The kid—on the behalf of being new—was spared from the quiz but instead was given a book and pencil to look at. The book sat unopened and the kid just anxiously tapped his pencil. He was giving off the vibe of not wanting to be there, but what kid wants to be in school? Scott hurried and finished his quiz waiting for the bell to ring for passing period. He wasn't surprised to see the kid was one of the first ones out the door.

* * *

Eli took a hurried look at his schedule and then to one of the many hallway clocks. Even though his sister signed him into school about half way through the school day he still had a few more hours in the hell hole. To make matters worse he swore one of his chemistry peers was staring a hole through his face during the short time he was in there. Stopping at his assigned locker he took a nervous look around meeting eyes with said strange kid from chemistry.

* * *

"Hey Stiles you know anything about that new kid?"

"Don't you think we have bigger things to worry about then new students right now Scott?"

Turning to his friend who had stopped stuffing his face with chicken tenders just to give him a stare Scott rolled his eyes. He knew that finding Lydia was top priority to Stiles but something about this new kid needed to be discussed. There will always be time to find Lydia after school. After he helped Allison, hopefully his friend wouldn't mind another little task.

"I know Stiles but when he walked in I couldn't help but smell Derek on him." A look of shock went on Stiles face before he leaned in real close as if he was going to discuss top secret government information.

"You think he works for Derek or something? Maybe a family member that survived the fire and came to replace Peter?" Stiles' words may have sounded crazy but he looked deathly serious and Scott considered some of his ideas.

"No they can't be family he's not a Hale, and Derek is a werewolf not the mafia I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have people working for him."

"You're right his more the loner type, but what if the kid's a distant relative?"

"No the smell wasn't Derek's, what I meant was it was like Derek's."

Stiles gave him a questioning look. "What's that supposed to mean."

"Hey look he's leaving." Scott said while turning his head and watching the teen in question. He pulled his hood up and snuck out through a back door right under a teacher's nose. Stiles got up in a hurry and Scott followed but the same teacher that didn't see the boy saw them and sent them back to the cafeteria. For now the boy would have to wait.

* * *

His sister would be disappointed but Eli did not care. He had a good reason for leaving though he thought. She of course would ask and then say it wasn't a good enough reason. 'So what if some kid was staring holes through your skull in class maybe he thought you were cute?' A small laugh escaped the teen's mouth as he walked in the woods conveniently located behind the school.

"She would choke if I got a boyfriend before her." Eli joked to himself. Sonya being a 23 year old virgin with absolutely no boyfriend to her name would be shamed if her brother got a boyfriend before her and he knew it would drive her crazy. Of course Eli wouldn't do that to her, well unless a pretty enough sir or ma'am came around then maybe. Leaning against a tree he just looked up into the sky.

A snap of a twig made him turn and he saw a girl staring at him wide eyed like a doe in headlights. He took off his hood to get a better look at her and saw more than he was expecting. She took barefoot to a whole other level. She was completely naked with leaves stuck in her strawberry blonde hair and dirt staining her pale skin. Stepping closer Eli outstretched a hand before speaking to her as softly as he could. "Hey are you okay?"

She met his eyes and her body seemed to stiffen. Eli knew that look as he had seen it on many people's faces. She was afraid of him, she was more than just afraid she was downright terrified. The sour scent rolled off her silky white skin into his senses making his heart beat a little faster. She shook her head a few times rubbing her eyes as small tears rolled down her cheeks and mumblings of 'not again' escaped her lips. Eli had made a few steps toward her and put a light hand on her left forearm and she fell silent and still again.

"Lydia?" He asked remembering his sister calling out that name the night before. The girl's face shot up like a bolt of lightning to his words. She dug her manicured nails into his hand making Eli shout a curse his sister would die of if she had heard him. Wrenching herself free the naked girl ran deeper into the woods leaving a very confused Eli.

* * *

After dropping Eli at his first day of school Sonya went on the hunt for a job. At first the small town of Beacon Hills showed promise as she picked up at least three help wanted numbers from bulletin boards scattered around the town. Then the work slowed down and she was just left with a newspaper full of odd jobs.

A short drive home Sonya found herself looking through the newspaper while sitting at the base of tree rolling her eyes. A lesson she had learned early is that jobs were slim pickings when you lived on the supernatural side of things. Even though she didn't have the curse of turning into a blood thirsty wolf every full moon she still had the baggage that had come along with it. She would have to miss work because she or her brother was in mortal danger or being forced to move from pressing hunter threats. Even the occasional cover up of illegal crimes had fallen on her shoulders from Eli's little supernatural secret. He had the curse of the beast and she had the curse of having a horrible track record.

Looking through the paper she saw yet another Lydia Martin wanted poster with a very enticing reward scribbled underneath it. "Well Ms. Lydia Martin someone must really want to find you." Looking at the paper and realizing she could not get any of those jobs with her criminal record she opted for the hunt of finding the missing girl. "But don't worry Sonya is on the case."

With a smile plastered on her face Sonya folded up the articles placing them gingerly in her jacket pocket. It was cold and all but silent in the woods. The wind rustled leafless trees giving the scene an almost eerie undertone. It made her heart skip a beat but then she settled again. _Nothing in these woods can hurt me? Well except maybe that Alpha, a wild animal, and just for fun my brother._

Sonya let out a huff before stopping and leaning against a tree. Her mind was playing ticks on her and now was not the time. A gush of wind howled through her ears causing her to pull her thin cotton jacket tighter around her body and lift the hood over her hair.

"Now why would you run around naked Lydia?" Pushing from the tree Sonya continued forward through the woods. She wasn't really looking in any place mostly from the fact she had no idea where to start. Instead she just let the wind's shifts and shudders of the trees guide her. The silence was broken by her soft humming as she tried to sing along to a bird that had caught her attention.

It was a finch of some sort. A brilliant splash of red colored its head and chest breaking up the neutral color pallet of the trees. Sonya then found this small creature would be her guide as it flew from branch to branch through the woods. She followed suit singing a little song that the bird seemed to approve.

"Well where are we going little bird?" She asked light heartedly until she found the setting had gone quiet once again. "Little Bird?" Sonya whistled a soft tone as she moved a few more feet. Instead of the little red bird's song greeting her, the charred remains of a house stood amongst the trees.

The house was a burnt three story's tall, well it _**was**_ to say the least. The upper left of the house looked to have taken the brunt of the flames as it had a gigantic hole. The creepy home reminded Sonya of the fake Wild West towns she had seen on T.V. A standing front with just emptiness behind it.

It gave her the creeps no doubt about it, but still she felt compelled to go towards it. Like something in her subconscious wanted to see the run down building. Before she had time to think about the possible consequences of walking into the death trap of a house she had felt the creak of the wood already underfoot. Four more noisy steps later and she pressed a hand softly to the door. It was warred from the fire stripping the paint and the constant weather that had hit it. So it came to no surprise to Sonya when a splinter launched itself into one of her fingertips. She made a small ow sound before taking in the inside of the house.

A grand stair case was the first thing that filled Sonya's eyes. That was followed by the abandoned living room that seemed to be not that all abandoned. At least that's how it felt in Sonya's gut; her eyes on the other hand told her if anyone one was living here they were probably a zombie or a crazed killer of some sort. The inside of the burned home just confirmed Sonya's suspicions; the house was just a burnt skeleton of its former glory.

"Kind of sad." Rubbing a hand on a burned piece of wall a noise pulled her from her thoughts. It was the crunching of leaves under a barrage of feet. Her first reaction was to run, but doing that she might get caught by whoever was coming. She could get in trouble or worse they could hurt her. Maybe it was the tall handsome man from the night before. _What was his name Garret? Derek? It was Derek I think and I do not want to have the awkward conversation of apologizing for breaking into his house. Wait someone like __**him**__ couldn't live in a place like __**this**__, could he?_

"We will set the trap here; maybe this wolf house will do its magic and attract us some monsters." Sonya knew that it was not Derek from the voice, but still she remained hidden in the house until she heard them leave. Stepping out of the house she looked around seeing a glint of metal. Walking towards it, it appeared to be snag trap. Bending down Sonya noted where the trip wire was being mindful when she was moving around it.

"Great, now we have werewolves and hunters to worry about." Throwing her hands in the air she decided not having any way to disarm the trap she would come back. The last thing she needed was her brother getting tied up in a snare and cause a scene.

"You should have thrown me a job I would rather work then spend my time dealing with hunters you know!" Sonya scrunched her brows together crinkling her nose before pinching the bridge. Even when life couldn't get any worse fate decided to throw another curve ball. _Great…just great._

* * *

**Author's note- So there was that chapter and I just enjoyed the beginning. Partly because who doesn't love Stiles? Any way I hope you enjoyed and I swear the net chapter will be a little more exciting hopefully. Also a quick note I try really hard to make the story to line up with the series but it takes time to write scenes from the show. Like in my other story the devils angel it takes A LONG time to update because I want to get every little detail right but I'm going to tell you I do not want that for this story. I want this to be short and sweet so it won't be like 20 chapters long and go on with the series. So don't be expecting heavy references with the story's plot and the shows. I guess is what I'm trying to say is that they are two different things and it's hard to mix them and I want to keep this short for your benefit. **

**On a lighter note I got some sweet character art for this story and once I get it up on the net I will post a link :) plus A BIG THANK YOU to my followers….. I love you guys with all my heart 3**


	4. The Animal Within

**Author's note- I do not own anything Teen Wolf, it belongs to its respected owners and MTV.**

* * *

**The Animal Within.**

It was about time school had ended for Eli when Sonya arrived home. Her little brother was already home when she walked through the door. Stripping off her jacket and heading into the kitchen the teen barely looked up from his empty notebook. Sonya leaned against the kitchen counter just staring a hole into her brother. Something was off about him, something more than usual.

"You're home from school quite quickly."

"Yeah." Was all he replied leaving Sonya without any answers. That's when he picked up a pencil and began writing. Sonya couldn't read it from her position but was not going to push her luck. Tonight was a full moon and it is better to not provoke the beast.

* * *

Detention seemed to slip by painfully slow as Stiles sat in his chair just staring at the clock. The tick tock of the hands were hypnotizingly slow, seemingly getting longer and longer by each passing second. It was almost like a twilight episode where time had just seemed to get slower and slower as you went on. It was driving him crazy.

Then the moment had arrived, time for his freedom to be heard! Time for him to go with Scott to find the love of his life, Lydia Martin! He had already wasted so much time already sitting here in this asshole of a teacher's detention. If only he could say it was a life or death situation, but alas he would just sit here another three seconds.

Those three seconds slipped by like three years to Stiles. On the last tick he swore the minute hand had faltered an extra second or two. Although, even with this minor annoyance the clock struck the hour and Stiles hurried to gather his things.

"Sit."

"What, but it's been an hour?" Stiles stuttered. He had served his time, why was this teacher telling him he could not leave. The point of detention was so you could be punished for whatever it is that you have done—in this case talking during a quiz—and Stiles has done this. He even believes he has paid even more of his due then he should have. Lydia Martin, The girl he has loved since third grade, is out wandering the woods naked and this teacher had the stones to keep him from finding her.

"My detentions an hour and a half."

"You can't do that." Stiles was appalled.

"Oh…But I can. You see, Stiles, since your father was so judicious in his dealings with me, I've decided to make you my personal project for the rest of the semester. You are going to benefit from all the best that strict discipline has to offer. Now… Sit down, before I decide to keep you here all night." The teacher/dictator replied to all but defeated Stiles. This was hell, a deep burning lower ring of the pit he was sure, but this defiantly was Mr. Stilinski's own personal hell hole. His one chance to save Lydia and he would be wasting time in detention for another half hour. While all the while his dick of a teacher wore a smug smile on his face watching Stiles squirm.

* * *

It was chaotic when Scott arrived at the Argent's funeral. Cameras were flashing and journalists screaming at the family from every direction. They would go to the lengths of disturbing a family in mourning just to get a good story. Yes Scott knew that the family member in question was the murder arsonist Kate Argent, but still her family—Allison for the most part—should have the right to send her off in peace.

Scott found a statue to hide behind as he watched the funeral. He wasn't exactly close to Allison, but this was the best comfort he could offer her right now. He was risking everything being here, he knew it, and he also promised to help Stiles find Lydia, but right now Allison needed him and he was not going to deny her. He never would.

Scott's attention was pulled from being there for Allison to the sight of an old man talking to a kid who had emerged from the crowd. The kid looked familiar, and Scott realized he probably went to Beacon Hills High School. A name finally clicked in, Matt. The old man questioned Matt before breaking a piece of his camera equipment and proceeding to the funeral.

"Christopher."

"Gerard." Scott was taken back, he wasn't sure why though. The older man must have been an Argent and that is why he is at the funeral. Although that brought up other questions like if he was a hunter being among one of them. Just then Stiles had run up behind the statue greeting Scott with a hushed 'Yo'.

They sat watching the family for a few minutes. Whenever Stiles brought up the question of who the older man was they both came to the conclusion he was an Argent by the sheer fact the family had heard their whispered conversation.

Then Stiles asked aloud another one of Scotts many internal questions. Are they Hunters? Scott knew the answer, they were the reinforcements.

The sudden yank of their Collars pulled the boys up from their crouching position behind the statue. It was Stiles' dad. He led them to the back of a police car so he could monitor the two adolescents and watch over the funeral.

A call cackled out from the radio and Stiles knew it immediately. Years of living with your dad as the Sheriff and you pick up some things. It was a disturbance in a car, an ambulance carrying a dead heart attack victim to be precise. Something hit the ambulance and tore into the back, this was defiantly unusual. Without even a moment later Scott and Stiles were out the door heading towards the call.

* * *

The hours slipped by fast and Sonya was making hot dogs for her and her brother to eat. Not really the dinner for kings but it was a feast for people living on the bar minimum budget. Eli had left his position of just sitting at the kitchen island to lock himself in his room. Sonya paid no mind to it; he was never overly social with her even on his good days.

Heading up the stairs to get the teen for dinner Sonya noticed the front door slightly open. The wind was the obvious culprit giving her time to get Eli before she went to close it. Knocking on his door he answered it with a look of utter annoyance on his face.

"You know Eli the way you are brooding you will look fifty by the time you're twenty."

"Whatever Sonya." Following her down the stairs he only stopped to look out the now fully opened door. Without even looking back Sonya explained the wind had probably nudged it open. She then turned on a heel to go close it but was surprised by her brother's stillness. He let out a deep growl that seemed to shake the windows and make the air thick.

"Eli what is it?" Sonya tried to peer around her brother's body but his giant mass was blocking the way. Taking a step towards the door to maybe catch a peek Sonya was automatically stopped by snap of her brother's teeth and a barrage of angered words.

"Stay here Sonya!" Eli then stormed from the house slamming the door directly behind him. Sonya wasn't stupid enough to go outside against his words but she did make a jump over the couch to look out the window. That's when she saw what stirred her brother's nerves. A wiry looking man with a pair of yellow glowing eyes covered in blood.

He must have been an omega, he had to be. Unless he belonged to the other alpha which meant he was a beta. But no beta Sonya knew of would approach another wolf with such subordinacy. Eli was out of her line of sight but his grunts and growls were enough to make the hairs on her neck stand on end. Still the omega inched forward towards the house. He then started to say things but from his distance and Sonya being inside the house she could only pick out a few words like looking, alpha, and pack.

"GO AWAY!" Her brother's voice was clearly heard through the house though. Hell it was probably heard clearly through the whole woods, but still the omega stood his ground. Looking around Sonya saw a shadow of her brother in the reflection of her car that was parked out front. Where his eyes would have been were two glowing lights of red. When the omega took a step forward the shadow was off in a minute chasing the lone wolf into the woods.

"Eli!" Sonya rushed out onto the porch after her brother. Minutes pass and the sound of crushing leaves fades out leaving just her breathing to fill the silence. Squinting into the woods she began to make out two glowing orbs before her brother stepped out into the moonlight. He looked angry as a scratch across his chest began to heal in front of his sisters eyes. He was on the porch in a second.

"I told you to stay inside Sonya."

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Scot and Stiles had reached the ambulance. Police were already combing the scene for any clue what had caused such a blood bath. Stiles was mortified by it. Lydia Martin would never do something like that, ever. She may have had ice flowing through her veins helping her with that mean girl attitude, but Stiles knew she would never do something so animal. He just couldn't let himself believe this was her. "What the hell is Lydia doing?"

"I don't know." Not really the answer he wanted to hear from his werewolf friend.

"What kept you from doing that? Was it Allison?"

"I hope so." Stiles knew Scott was doing the best he could with his limited answers. The young wolf wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch and had really no clue in giving comforting answers to his friend. Scott had as much of a clue of what was happening to Lydia that Stiles had.

"Do you need to get closer?"

Taking a sniff of the air the wolf replied "No, I got it."

Grabbing his shoulder Stiles felt the need to really express all his feelings he had been bottling up that afternoon. "Just… I need you to find her. All right? Please just…just find her."

Scott knew how much Lydia meant to his friend. Sure she acted like a total ice queen and hadn't paid attention to him since the third grade, but Stiles had somehow seen past that and had fallen head over heels in love with her. He knew that if he was in his shows and it had been Allison lost naked in the woods Stiles would be the first to run with him after her. He knew he owes Stiles this. "I will."

Following the scent Scott went running after it. He stopped to sniff the air again for a refresher smell when the sound of a loud low roar rumbled through the trees. He immediately ruled out a human that could have created it, it sounded to animal like. Suddenly a person came running from the direction of the noise and Scott chased after it.

Whatever—or in this case whoever it was—was fast forcing Scott to take a less subtle approach in chasing them. Getting down on all fours Scott began to close the gap between him and his prey. When the shadow took a leap the young wolf jumped after him, tackling him to the ground.

"You're not Lydia." Indeed it wasn't the beautiful young queen of the school Lydia Martin, but instead a much uglier, hairier werewolf.

Growling the new wolf burst from his place taken Scott by surprise, but not enough to where the teen couldn't block his blows. Scott soon had the upper hand by letting out a growl and flipping the strange wolf to the ground. The new comer recovered quickly. Leaping onto Scott he tried to pick up the younger wolf to throw him against a tree. Scott quickly out maneuvered him by running up the tree. Using the momentum he had gathered Scott through the new wolf back onto the ground. The defeated wolf took this as his sign of being outmatched and hightailed it leaving Scott wanting answers. "Wait!"

The wolf ignored Scott's frantic called and ran by the nearby stream trying to lose the young wolf. All the while Scott was trying to get him to stop by yelling 'Wait' and 'Stop'. Which deep down Scott should have known were wastes of his breath.

Another quick second of running slipped by and the Scott found the new wolf stumbling on a trip wire much like he, Allison, and Stiles had found earlier by the Hale house. Scott Stopped to look at the snarling lone wolf before a giant person came pushing him to the ground and hauling him behind a tree. It was Derek.

"What are you doing, I can help him!"

The new alpha completely ignored Scott's morale crisis of wanting to help the omega, instead trying to make his young beta see what being your neighborhood friendly werewolf can do to you. "They're already here!"

"I can help him!"

"Quiet!" Just as Derek silenced the squirming teen a band of men arrived just on cue to surround the struggling omega.

Scott recognized the two men closest to the snared wolf first. They were Argents. Specifically Allison's dad and the older man from the funeral followed by some hunter goons. Scott stayed silent as he watched from Derek's hold what the hunters were planning on doing to this wolf.

Allison's dad made the first move by whipping out the Taser stick sending it straight into the wolf's belly. It hurt Scott just to see the electricity flow through the poor man's body as he twitched uncontrollably screaming out in pain. The shock was enough to send the wolf back into his human form.

"Who are you?" No Answer came to the hunter so he asked another question. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, Nothing I swear." Well at least that was more than Scott got out of him.

"You're not from here are you? ARE YOU!"

"No… No I came—I came looking for the alpha. I heard he was here that's all." The wolf replied sheepishly. The elder Argent approached taking a quick glance at the younger hunter before listening to the wolf's pleas once more. "Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living, he wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear!"

"Gentleman, Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?" The older man asked the hunter in an amused tone. The hunter didn't even think twice in following orders.

"An omega."

"The Lone Wolf. Possibly kicked out of his own pack, or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly maybe even alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice." The older man walked away with a small smirk playing on his lips. Scott and Derek both watched as he reached for a long silver sword. "Because, as I am about to demonstrate… An omega rarely survives on his own!" Arching back the man swung the blade and easily sliced the wolf in two.

Scott shut his eyes and struggled to get free from Derek's hold. But Derek wanted his beta to see what they were up against. To show him why Scott needed him and why he needed Scott. "Look. Look. Look at them! You see what they do? This is why you need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together."

"What are they doing?"

"Declaring war."

* * *

"I wanted to see if you were okay." Suddenly the wolf grabbed hold of her neatly done ponytail yanking her into the house slamming the door behind him. Throwing his sister to the ground he didn't even give her time to speak before he was grabbing her again this time by the throat and shoving her against the stairs.

"I just gave you one little instruction and you can't even do that! What if it wasn't me who came back Sonya? What if it was that omega and he just decided to rip you a new one? What then Sonya?" She was gasping under her brother's rod-iron grip. Even though she was older her brother was a six foot tall, 200 pound teen in his prime and easily had the body to dominate her. Sonya was not helpless though, her brother may have 6 inches and 70 pounds on her, but his supernatural abilities were working against him. Lifting up her fist she decked her brother right in the cheek making him falter and relinquish his hold on her throat.

"What the hell Eli!" The wolf let out a growl turning to his older sister as she had her hands up in defensive fists. Upon her fingers three silver rings graced each hand and they had allowed for his sister to have such a deadly punch.

"Don't start with me Sonya!"

"Start, Oh no you started it!" The boy let out a fericous growl and reached for his sister's arms, but she sidestepped him with ease. Moving in for another lounge Sonya found herself loosing distance and soon Eli had her arm in his hands. He began to squeezing the flesh making blood vessels pop instantly under his touch. Letting out a scream she punched at his face again seeing the searing burn marks of her rings in the skin of his face. He just snapped blood red eyes to hers crinkling his nose and letting a smug smile slip to his lips for a fraction of second. Sonya took this time to run down the hall, but was immediately pulled down by a clawed hand on her ankle.

"Sonya, Sister come on, you really think you could win?" Sonya felt herself being pulled down the hall towards the cellar. She desperately tried to dig her nails into the wood to try to stop her brother but instead only succeeded in breaking off many of her nails. He hit the cellar stairs and Sonya latched herself on to the door frame.

"ELI PLEASE STOP!"

"Now, Now Sonya what's the fun in that?" Just then Sonya was yanked down the cellar stairs into the black abyss.

* * *

**Author's note- wow that was a long chapter! Anyway I am finishing up some fan art for this story. I drew Eli and something extra that I don't want to spoil, but I did him first as an experiment because I usually don't do coloring because let's face it I suck at it but it's turning out pretty good. I will have one up that will be the cover of this story that has my OC and Derek on it… So yeah thank you for alerting and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. FBI's Most Wanted

**Authors note- Okay so do any of you get the feeling of wanting to write but when you just get down to it you don't? Well I have been struggling with that! Anyway I think I have this story all planned out so I'm going to try write it all. I want always wanted this to be a short story so I am going to try to tackle it and make it under at least 10 chapters. Teen Wolf does not belong to me but to its creators and MTV!**

* * *

**FBI's Most Wanted.**

_"Sonya, Sister come on, you really think you could win?" Sonya felt herself being pulled down the hall towards the cellar. She desperately tried to dig her nails into the wood to try to stop her brother but instead only succeeded in breaking off many of her nails. He hit the cellar stairs and Sonya latched herself on to the door frame._

_"ELI PLEASE STOP!"_

_"Now, Now Sonya what's the fun in that?" Just then Sonya was yanked down the cellar stairs into the black abyss._

* * *

"What happened?" Sonya questioned weakly to the cellar's thick humid air. It was the perfect picture to the opening of a horror movie. The one and only light of the cellar was a single dimly lit bulb followed by the cold floors of cement and the infestation of spider webs seem to just tie together the perfect creepy basement feel.

The cellar wasn't the only thing that look like a scene from a scary movie as Sonya found her bloodied and beaten reflection staring back at her through a filthy mirror that sat propped up against an antique cabinet. Dark purple and blue on Sonya's arms stood out against olive skin just as prominently as her black ink tattoos. Her wheezing breaths were shallow and straining in the silence of the room making them sound far worse than they actually were. At least she looked and sounded worse then she actually felt, a plus sign in any situation.

Quietly pulling up from the ice cold floor Sonya could hear the faintest sound coming from the floor above. It sounded like a woman's voice, but it was too hard to tell. Maybe it was a victim of Eli's lunar curse? Or, maybe a pain induced delusion of the auditory senses? Sonya prayed it was the latter. In a few wobbly steps she had made it to the base of the cellar stairs. The door was open allowing some of the early morning sunlight to shine down the wooden stairs.

"Hello is anyone up there?" Sonya called out in a ragged two breath wail but the house remained silent. So maybe the voice was in her head. At least she could handle being a little crazy compared to the thought of her brother bringing one of his helpless victims to their home. Taking one step onto the stairs felt like she was pulling her leg muscle apart one strand at time. The trip up the stairs probably took no more than 15 minutes at best, but felt like 15 years in the beaten mind of Sonya. All paid off though as she reached the first floor and rounded the corner to peer into the kitchen. It was empty and had no signs of being used. The clock on the microwave read nine o'clock meaning Eli should be at school, hopefully.

Stopping to catch her breath she just assumed she was alone in the house. Eli would have already heard and smelled her labor breaths coming up the cellar stairs and he would be down here to meet her. Although he could be asleep in his room, like he usually is after a full moon. He could sleep through everything and anything in those few hours after the sun had come up. It was usually in this time that Sonya would cut loose and mess around until her brother finally came out of his stupor.

It reminded her of those summer days when she still lived with her parents and she would wake up to watch morning cartoons Eli would always say she was too old for. He would be passed out from an all-night video game binge and her parents would be out working or running an errand. She had the whole house to herself and could do what she wanted to. Then as the morning cartoons came to an end for the regular programming Sonya would sneak up to her younger brother's room and tell him it was time to wake up. He would reply with a groan of curses and she would just laugh and jump on his bed.

Times were different now though. Sonya was scared to enter the sleeping wolfs room. Only once did she ever let her curiosity overtake her body allowing her to take a peek at the sleeping teen. She found him asleep in his bed with sheets shredded into scraps covered in blood and dirt. The floor and walls of his bedroom were covered in long claw marks and inhuman hand prints. His steady breathing was more like a deep looming growl that made the room feel like an animals den.

Sonya pulled away from her thoughts to continue looking around the house. In any case Eli wouldn't hear her so she might as well move on in her quest. Her goal was pain killers and bandages. All of which were located in her bathroom first aid kit. Which was the hundred mile journey up the second level stairs. "Oh you got to be kidding me!"

* * *

"I'm serious it's not like the last full moon! I...I don't feel the same!" Scott said exasperated to his best friend as they walked down the hall to the boy's locker room. Scott was trying to convince Stiles he was in control of werewolf and that his human friend had no need to lock him up. Although Stiles had heard those same words before and yet still Scott had managed to wolf out and lose control the brunt of it usually hitting Stiles.

"Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people like me?"

"I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you."

"You know you say that now but then the full moon goes up and out comes the fangs and the claws and there's a lot of howling and screaming and running everywhere, okay. And it's very stressful on me, so yes, I'm still locking you up." Stopping by Stiles' locker in the locker room Scott was going to go with Stile's plan on locking him up, at least for his friends benefit. But not before he told him how he felt more in control since everything was good with Alison. "Okay I am aware of how good things are with Alison."

"They're really good."

"I—thank you, I know." Stiles replied knowing his friend was now rubbing his glorious relationship with Alison in his face.

"I mean, like, really good."

"Alright, I get it! Just please shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself!"

Satisfied with his friend's reactions Scott dropped the act. "Alright, well at least did you get something better then handcuffs this time?"

Happy the werewolf stop talking about his never ending love story Stiles slipped off his back pack to show him the extra heavy duty chain he had stored in his locker. Opening the metal door the chain loudly made its own exit clattering onto the floor causing everyone to stare at the sight. Coach Finstock was the first to say something to the two. "Part of me wants to ask. The other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So…I'm going to walk away."

"That's good… that's a wise choice, coach." Stiles said knowing that of course that would happen to him and he should have been expecting it to. Scott Just looked at him and Stiles motioned for him to help him pick up the chain.

Helping his friend pick up the metal Scott caught a whiff of something familiar, another wolf. Scott searched for the locker room for the source of the scent. Maybe it was the new kid in Mr. Harris's class, Eli. But Scott remembered going to Chemistry and not seeing him there so it had to be someone else. Stiles noticed and questioned his strange behavior. "You okay…Scott?"

"There's another in here, right now."

"Another what?" Stiles asked completely left out of the loop Scott seemed to only see.

"Another werewolf." Stiles looked around before meeting eyes with his friend.

"Was it that new kid? What's his name… uh Eli?"

"No he wasn't in class today and I don't think he has Lacrosse. It was kind of like a scent but I couldn't tell who it was. But I know it wasn't him."

Taking a seat on the bleachers Stiles' mind began working. "What if you can get him one-on-one? Would that help?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I think I got an idea."

* * *

Sonya had made it up the stairs of doom and down the hall of despair to her bathroom where the treasures of medical supplies lie. Opening the medicine cabinet she quickly used up all available band aids on her broken and lifted finger nails. Using some gauze she quickly wrapped up a bloody ankle and the few scratch marks that streaked down her arms. Then she choked down the last of the pain killers that were stored in the kit leaving only a few band aids and bee sting medicine.

"Okay I guess I have to go to the store then." Sonya said a little vexed. She pulled on a clean outfit of sweat pants and a hoodie before brushing her teeth. Making a mental list of medical supplies and how much money she had in her pocket she was just about to leave when something made her stop. A ring of purple and blue was around her exposed neck from where Eli had grabbed her. Letting out a sigh she reached for the small amount of makeup she owned and began to conceal the mark. Using the last of her make up another sigh escaped Sonya's lips.

She looked absolutely dreadful. Her mismatched eyes were dark and bloodshot with heavy bags under them. Her burgundy hair was scattered in a loose ponytail leaving many hairs to stick out and point in every which way. Her pouty lips were split and dry and she was pretty sure she smelt like a homeless person. She knew she looked like a homeless person might as well add in the smelling part. "And you wonder why you are single Sonya?"

Grabbing her sunglasses and car keys it was a pretty short drive out of the woods to the nearest grocery store. Well it wasn't really a grocery store but a quick mart, but with the wad of cash Sonya had it was the best thing she had. Entering the shop a man looked up from his little T.V with a nod and Sonya just nodded back. Making her way to the aisle that was labeled travel she couldn't help the look the guy at the register was giving her. She wanted to say it was because he was checking her out but given her state of looks now that probably wasn't the right answer.

"Hey where do you keep the band aids and stuff?" Sonya called out. The man was on the phone now with a little panic in his eye but he pointed in the aisle she wanted to be in. Thanking him Sonya made her way over to the small selection. A few moments passed and the sound of the door opening and the hushed words of 'aisle 3'. Looking up Sonya saw she was on aisle three and looked around in confusion. A cop met her gaze with a smile on his face.

"Sonya Walsh you are under arrest for the suspected murder—"

"What the hell!" Sonya looked at the man behind the register to find he had been watching FBI's most wanted. "Of course you would be in the one freaking percent of America who watches that show."

Rolling his eyes the officer continued to read Sonya the rest of her Miranda right's before stuffing her in the back of a squad car. Sonya just relaxed back in the back of the car and tried to enjoy the ride. It's not like she hasn't been arrested before. The sudden memory of her car being left at the convenience store popped into her brain. They were probably going to say how she is a suspect of murder and cannot go get her car, so instead Sonya just fumed about it probably getting towed.

When the officers led her in the station she was hurried and processed into the beacon hills system. Then she was led to an interrogation room where the sheriff had been waiting.

"Sonya Walsh, I am Sheriff Stilinski."

"I'm guilty just take me to my holding cell get me my phone call and I'm sure the FBI will have me out of your town in no time." Sonya replied leaning over the wooden table to look the officer straight in the eyes. He was taken back and gathered up his paperwork. She had made his job that much easier.

"Okay the bureau said they will pick you up this time tomorrow. We will put you in a holding cell until then and get you that phone call." A moment late and officers escorted Sonya down some drab hallways until to the holding cells. They were your basic cells with bars and a single bed. The officer locked her in before uncuffing her then left the room. All Sonya could think of is how pissed Eli was going to be when he found out.

* * *

Stiles plan of getting Scott to be goal keeper sort of kind of worked. Yes Scott looked like an idiot running out of the goal and tackling his fellow team members, but all paid off when he knew who the other wolf was. Although when the police showed up to question the teen it just added a whole new problem to Scott's list of problems. Discovering that the sheriff could hold Isaac overnight if they had a witness—Jackson graciously took the offer—adds another problem to the list of ever growing problems. Having to stay after school for another detention while Scott got to play detective with Derek on the other hand was added to the list of Stiles' problems.

* * *

Sonya waited patiently in the holding cell. It was boring and dull, an overall mind numbing experience to say the least. Sonya couldn't even see a plus side no matter how hard she tried to make lemonade out of those sour lemons life has given her. And all because a stupid rerun of a show we all thought nobody watched. Just as Sonya was in mid rant another living person was being led into the holding cells. Sonya face lit up like a light. "Finally someone I can hold a decent conversation with whose not myself! I mean come on Beacon Hills at least you can throw in some reading material for the incarcerated. It doesn't have to be Time Magazine, I will settle for that stupid Tiger Beat I'm so bored!"

"Be quiet you!" An officer barked making Sonya scoff. She finally got a good look at her new company noticing he was just a kid no older then her own brother. He also didn't look like a trouble maker with his sad little puppy dog eyes but Sonya knew better. Underneath every person the real beast hides and waits. His beast was probably a super adorable puppy though.

"I will be quiet when I get my phone call you ass hats, the sheriff promised me that." The officers locked the boy in the solitary cell so he wouldn't be able to talk to Sonya which was why she was being such a brat. Even with her disorderly conduct they let her have her on phone call.

"Hello."

"Eli it's me Sonya—"

"What did you do?" He sounded annoyed but at least he wasn't angry.

"Hey, I'm in here mostly because of you in the first place!"

"Where are you?" The sound of worry in his voice took Sonya by surprise. Usually when she was in these situations he would be angry beyond words, but this time he seemed to have actual feelings of compassion. Or maybe those are the hopes of a mind broken by an ass kicking and a couple hours of complete and udder boredom.

"I'm in jail and they are going to transfer me to big girl prison in the morning."

"Okay, we just do what we did in Washington. Get a lawyer, get you out and go to court." Sonya smirked. She had always been paranoid when it came to using a phone at a police station because she knew they were monitoring her so she and her brother made a code in case one of them had to use a phone from jail. When he had said what we did in Washington he was referring to the time where he had broken her out of jail. Which meant no more boring Beacon Hill's jail cells and also becoming a fugitive in more than one state but Sonya was willing to look over that for now.

"See you then Eli." Sonya hung up the phone and nearly skipped to her cell. Hearing the click of locks behind her she sung like a bird to the boy in cell net to her. "Here that baby face I'm getting out of here!"

Hours past and Sonya just hummed to fill the silence. It was getting late she could hear the sound of officers and police staff saying their goodbyes for the night making her heart skip a beat. Something else could be heard through the goodbyes and soft hum of Sonya's tune though. A low heavy breathing or puffing really coming from her neighbor's cell. Placing her ear to wall to the wall to get a better listen she could hear his labored breaths and hands fidgeting. "Hey baby face are you okay?"

She looked in the reflection to see if she could see inside his cell and saw he was leaning on the door. When he lifted his eyes Sonya nearly jumped back three feet into the cinder block wall. His eyes were a piercing yellow. Not only was Sonya in lock up because of a rarely viewed T.V show but she was also in lock up with dangerous werewolf on a full moon.

* * *

Stiles pulled up the station with Derek planted in the passenger seat. He was noticeably nervous and Derek was emotionless as ever which made him even more nervous. There was a were-teen in his dad's place of work on the night of the full moon he had the right to be a little nervous. If anything he had the right to know how the hell they were going to break out Isaac. "Now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting passed the front desk."

Derek took one look at the woman manning said front desk knowing a few smooth words and fluttering of the lashes and she would be distracted long enough for nervous Stiles to get the keys. "I'll distract her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa—you, you're not going in there." Stiles said genuinely not surprised at Derek's flawed idea. Derek was getting more and more annoyed as time was being wasted and Stiles hand on his shoulder. "I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated."

"You're still a person of interest." Stiles tried to explain why his little plan would never work but Derek was stubborn and did not care to hear how the legal system worked right at that moment.

"An innocent person."

"An—you! Yeah, right!" Derek nodded his head like that would make him any more innocent and Stiles just gave up. "Okay, fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her."

"Uh-huh, how? By punching her in the face?" Stiles semi joked. Derek gave a fake smile at his sarcasm and repeated his first idea.

"Ha, by talking to her."

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" Stiles questioned still not convinced. Sure the Wolf was a good looking guy but just talking to a woman enough to distract her from a teenager sneaking by her seem a little farfetched even for a werewolf. Derek took in a breath and just offered Stiles an annoyed look and silence. "Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

Humoring the nervous Stiles with a fake look of thinking Derek replied "I'm thinking about punching you in the face." The look on Stiles face was priceless.

When they finally did reach the pint for Derek to start talking to the woman Stiles was utterly disgusted that it actually work, but you rant about it later. Non-chalantly passing by the distracted officer he moved to get the keys from the lockbox but they were missing. Two problems were added to Stiles list in those moments. One, smug werewolf jerks like Derek Hale can utterly mystify women when funny nice guys like Stiles get over looked. Two, someone is already here to get to Isaac first.

* * *

Sonya tried not to panic. There was only a blood thirsty werewolf boy locked inside a deathtrap with her but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Sonya heard the sound of scratching metal then began to rethink her odds. Hiding under the bed was the only real protection she could have in her cell when she the wolf breaks through the metal door. She saw him step out into the room and sniff the air before coming to stand in front her barred door. Taking a clawed finger she watched his he easily broke upon the door. Sonya took those moments to except god into her heart and all those other things you hear on the church infomercials. The wolf was just about to enter when muffled screams and a fire alarm pulled his attention away.

He attacked what might have been a guy impersonating a cop. Sonya watched as a boy who was being attacked by the cop jumped away from the brawl to hide behind a desk. We made eye contact for a split second before another person entered the room. This person I did recognize, it was Derek. The young wolf looked between Derek and the boy before making a move toward the boy. Derek stepped between them and let out a roar that even Eli would be scared of. The boy shifted back and Sonya was left intrigued.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm the alpha." Sonya's breath hitched. The alpha her brother so dearly wanted to find and root out was their neighbor. Of course it all makes sense the FBI show leading to her arrest, being locked in a box with a werewolf, and her mysterious yet super attractive neighbor whose also her brother's number one enemy they were all signs that god was just messing with her on purpose now.

"Isaac, go to the depot I will be right behind you." The young wolf nodded leaving and Derek followed suit. Sonya watched them leave and took this time to make her way out. The boy with the buzz cut looked at her and tried to stop her.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm leaving! What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You can't leave!" Sonya just rolled her eyes. This skinny little dipstick was not going to be another problem being added to her list.

"If you're going to try to stop me from leaving I'm going to punch you straight in the throat. Now excuse me while I get my things and leave before anymore freaky werewolf shit happens." Sonya pushed passed the kid with no contest grabbed her things and hurried out the nearest exit.

* * *

**Author's note- That was long and my fingers cramping up but I wanted to get this done. Anyway Thanks for alerting and I will see you next time. **


	6. The Man Who Knew Too Much

**Authors note- First Thank you to whalegonetoheaven for your review! I do not own anything Teen Wolf as it belongs to its respected creators and MTV.**

_**The Man Who Knew Too Much.**_

* * *

"_You can't leave!" Sonya just rolled her eyes. This skinny little dipstick was not going to be another problem being added to her list. _

"_If you're going to try to stop me from leaving I'm going to punch you straight in the throat. Now excuse me while I get my things and leave before anymore freaky werewolf shit happens." Sonya pushed her passed the kid with no contest grabbed her things and hurried out the nearest exit._

With no car and Eli not answering any of her calls Sonya was left with the only option of walking the trip back home. Trying to remain as unnoticeable as possible she stuck to the back roads and dark alleys. Her plan seemed to work as the few people who were out this late at night didn't spot her or ask what she was doing out this late. They probably she was an addict or some other bum of the night. Sonya didn't care though; she had more important thoughts of a certain handsome alpha too occupy her brain.

Derek was the alpha that much she knew. She also knew he had a beta underneath him. Although he could have more than just that kid, or maybe not. The one Omega that had shown up for Eli must have shown up for him too. He could have just as likely broken from Derek's pack looking for a stronger alpha. Then that whole stint with the hunter's sending a dude to kill a kid, seemed a little bit to cut throat for Sonya's taste.

Finally arriving at the edge of the forest where her house hid Sonya made her way up the gravel drive. There were a lot of details about Beacon Hill's revealed tonight that she would have to tell Eli, but first a shower and a good night's rest would have to come first. She approached the door fishing in her pocket for her keys. The pocket was empty filled with nothing but gum wrappers and lint making her nose crinkle. Her house keys were with her car keys, which hung in the ignition of her car, which was going to be permanently unavailable since she was arrested. Knocking on the door Sonya hoped Eli would come to open the door. There was no answer. Sighing in defeat Sonya just slid to the floor propping herself against the door.

"There you are." Sonya opened her eyes to look up at the voice. Eli was standing overhead with a look of what could only be a mix of annoyance and sympathy. Grabbing her hand he hoisted her off the ground then let her into the house using his key to unlock the door.

"Where have you been?" Sonya asked lazily. She had made her way into the kitchen to grab a glass of water then leaned against the island to listen to his story.

"I was on my way to get you, but when I got to the station there were a whole bunch of cops and the fire department. What did you do? Figure I wasn't coming fast enough so you lit a fire in the wall or something?" Sonya just huffed taking a long sip of water.

"They locked me up with a werewolf. Poor kid was stuck in a metal box with no place to go; I was stuck in the metal box with him with no place to go. Then some asshole hunter shows up dressed like a cop to, I guess, take out the kid. I hid and didn't really see much, but I think the alpha you smelled came to get the kid and take care of the hunter. Anyways they left and I used my craftiness and escaped."

"The alpha was there? Did you recognize him or at least get a good look at what he looks like?" Eli was now wound up. Sonya didn't want to tell him that there neighbor was the alpha partly because she didn't want him getting into something he couldn't get out of and partly because she wanted to find out more about the strange alpha herself. Steadying her heart Sonya got ready to lie.

"No, it was kind of dark and like I said I was hiding for my life. Besides I'm really tired from walking five miles and I'm pretty sure I smell like a homeless person. Maybe if I get a shower and some sleep I will remember in the morning." Eli was silent for a moment, his face locked in thought. Sonya took steady breaths hoping he didn't catch her on her lie. She moved to put the glass in the sink and Eli's face relaxed, but there was still a hint of suspicion in his eyes.

"What about the car?"

"I don't even want to think about that right now. They probably put it in the impound, so we aren't getting that back anytime soon. Maybe you can do me a solid and take a look at the old car in the shed?"

"She's a lost cause Sonya." Eli answered sadly clearly giving up on that dream.

"Well at least try and see if you can fix her up, without a car we are basically screwed." Eli sighed knowing that his older sister was right. At least if he tried to see if she worked he would then know for sure if the car was a lost cause or not.

"I'll see what I can do. Sometimes it takes time and gentle prodding to crack the hardest of shells." Sonya just rolled her eyes before heading up the stairs. She paused before ascending though, the scratches of her nails on the floor making her remember why she had even needed the extra medical supplies in the first place.

"Eli about that night—"

"Sonya go take a shower and rest, you smell and look like a dying drug addict." Eli quickly showed Sonya he had no desire to start that conversation. She took his hint and continued up the stairs.

* * *

Derek and Isaac made it back to the depot with minimal incident. Yes, the whole Isaac getting arrested was not in his plans for his beta's first transformation but you live and you learn. He was as new to the whole alpha thing as Isaac was new to the werewolf thing so there was bound to be some complications. Being an alpha meant taking responsibility for your beta and Derek knew that.

First order of business as a responsible alpha, damage control. Isaac was now going to be a wanted fugitive for his father's murder. Derek could deal with that, being a fugitive himself for a few weeks—no thanks to Scott and Stiles—made him the perfect expert at hiding out from the cops. Just keep Isaac from school and the public eye and the beta would be safe until they found his father's real killer.

The second possible problem was that Scott would be breathing down Derek's neck for being irresponsible by giving the bite to Isaac in the first place. Although, no matter what Derek might have done differently, even if Isaac had not gotten locked up, Scott would still be mad. Derek considers this a small nuisance instead of a problem. There will be plenty of time to gain the teen's trust later.

Then there was the strange smell of another person with them in the station that Derek could not seem to forget. He knew it shouldn't have been on his radar much less something to think about, but still he couldn't get the thought out of his head. He went to his tired beta for answers. "Isaac, was there anyone with you at the police station?"

The sleepy teen looked up at his alpha. "There was a woman who kept calling me baby face in the neighboring cell. Why?"

"Nothing, go get some rest." The beta took his advice leaving Derek to his thoughts. Scott would have questioned his cryptic answer but it seems Isaac was a more loyal beta. At least Derek did something right there.

Derek was thinking on how to go about the information of the woman at the station. Who was she? The alpha let his senses remember the strange smell. It was a lot like the smell he encountered when he first met his new neighbors when he was staying at his old home right before he moved to the depot. The woman with the Australian Sheppard eyes was now top priority. He would go back to the house in the morning just to see how much she exactly knew and if she or her brother were a threat.

* * *

After such an eventful night Sonya thought she would at least get a decent nights rest, but the nightmares of being locked in a basement with a giant red eyed monster kept her up for the rest of the night hours. As soon as the sun could be seen rising in the tree line through her window she was up and off o the shower to start her day. Getting dressed and grabbing her necessary items she would never leave home without she went down stairs to see her brother just barley waking up with a cold glass of water.

He was relaxed against the counter with a glass in his hand as he gave a nod to his sister. He had the window open letting the cool morning air breathe life into the usually stale room. Sonya reached into the fridge to grab a apple, one of the only fresh things they kept in the house. She took a bite nodding back to him. He was looked damp, like he had just gotten out of the shower or had been sweating. Sonya was in the shower so it must have been the latter. "Why are you so sweaty Eli?"

"I had a nightmare, why are you up so early?" He asked quickly deflecting he question. She knew Eli had nightmares sometimes but he never told her about what. She would try to ask, but he would get angry and violent thoroughly ending the conversation before it even started. He was like a brick wall when it came down to any feelings other than anger and annoyance.

"I couldn't sleep. Anyway, I thought I would go out and scout the area for our hunter friends. Maybe see if their the real deal and not a whole bunch of crack paranormal freaks." Eli laughed taking a sip from his cup and let the wind blow through the window unto his bare chest.

"Hey, the truth is out there you know. You're just a non-believing skeptic." Sonya rolled her eyes before wishing him a good day at school and reminding him to look at the car.

Walking into the woods in the early morning light was seemed to calm Sonya's senses. The birds were busy singing little tunes and the bugs hadn't come out yet. It was a little chilly at first, but before long Sonya was working up a sweat hiking up and down the foliage. It had maybe been thirty minutes until she finally found a trap. It was hidden under some leaves for camouflage but her trained eyes saw it upon approaching it. Resembling a bear trap the contraption was meant for a unsuspecting animal to run across it and get snagged, truly a barbaric way to trap an creature. Using a nearby stone Sonya threw it in the trap to set it off before it could hurt any living creature.

"The thing with these hunters is that not just wolves get stuck in these things. I mean I have seen plenty of deer and sometimes the occasional person get stuck in one of these damn things." Sonya said out to no one in particular. She just felt that out in the woods she could really speak her mind without anyone giving her strange looks.

* * *

Derek got up a little past sunrise. Isaac gets up soon after and notices the alpha is getting ready to leave somewhere. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see how much the girl you saw at the station knows. I need you to stay here out of sight; don't worry about going to school."

Isaac quirks a smirk. "I am a wanted fugitive I don't think school is such a good idea right now."

The drive from the depot to the reserve was short. Taking a mostly covered road Derek finally arrived at the Hale house drive. Stepping out of the black Camaro he sniffed the air for any signs of life. His house had a faint of smell of a person around it, but nothing fresh. She had been here but not recently. Standing there a moment Derek hears a faint voice in the distance. Following it he saw a figure reaching up trying to cut something. He moved in a bit closer and saw it was the girl.

She was rambling to herself about useless T.V shows. Her deep burgundy hair was pulled back in ponytail helping to show off her shoulders and face. The shirt she had chosen also helped show off the light olive skin over shoulders and arms. It was a black cropped shirt that showed her mid drift and lower back. Her baggy cargo pants were more concealing though. She had them tucked into her military styled boots giving her a army brat look. Derek noticed a few tattoos peaking out from her clothes, one was right in the middle of her back looking circular in shape, the other on seemed to be words that ran down her side, and the last visible one to Derek seem to be three bands that wrapped around her right forearm.

"What are you doing?" The alpha finally asks making himself known to the rambling girl. She nearly jumped three feet at the sound of his voice. Turning around with a hand on her chest trying to calm her breathing she lets her gaze meet his. Still those mismatched eyes take Derek back a bit, but this time only for a bit.

"What the hell guy do you always creep up on people like that? I almost had a heart attack with that jump scare crap you just pulled." When she finally calmed down Derek noticed the item she was carrying in her hand; a long military-esq hunting knife coupled with a silver colored gun not two feet away from her feet.

"I asked what you were doing." Sonya finally recognized him and Derek saw her face turn into a weary one. Cornering her and being demanding might have not have been the best tactic to use on her, but Derek had already said the words. To back track right now would be a show of weakness and Derek was not weak.

"I'm an anti-hunting activist; you see these traps are endangering the local wildlife, so I'm getting rid of them. I hope you don't mind." Derek listened to her heart for any sign of a lie. It was steady never faltering on any word. The only problem with her otherwise perfect lie was the fact Derek already knew the kid with her was a wolf and the harsh edge to her tone.

"That was a pretty good lie, I almost didn't catch you, but I know that was a lie. I also know that kid your with is a one of us, I know you know I'm the alpha and I now I know you know about the hunters."

"Ever heard of 'The Man Who Knew Too Much'?"

"What were you doing at the police station last night?" Derek moved closer to her in act of intimidation. She remained still, clutching the knife in her hand.

"Believe it or not I was arrested because some freak actually watches the police most wanted T.V shows. I knew one day I was going to go down, I just didn't picture it happening like that." Derek tried to catch a lie in that, but she was telling the exact truth. "You know—Derek right?—you know everything about me but I know nothing about you."

Her question catches him a little off guard, but he doesn't show it. Instead he answers her with a silence and lets her continue. "Okay, you are the strong silent type I can deal. Anyway yes my brother is a werewolf and has been for a while now. I do know you're the alpha and that's why if you couldn't tell already I'm shaking in my boots, but don't worry your secret is safe with me. I don't how or why your beta got stuck in jail and I really don't care but me and my brother are just here to get our lives back on track, not to mess up your shit or anything."

"Where's your brothers pack?" Derek was appreciative of her honesty, but he felt he should know more than just the little she gave him.

"Eli's pack was killed a couple months back and he's been riding solo with me ever since. He knows being a lone wolf is dangerous, but we keep an eye out for possible threats and everything's okay. He just wants to be left alone now, doesn't want the ties of a pack just in case we have to move or whatever."

She tells him the truth, but it seems like she's leaving out important details. One of them is how her brother's pack got killed or how he ended up being the only one left. Another is why he had the red eyes of a alpha. He watches her as she finally relaxes around him, tucking her knife in her boot she moves to reach the gun, but he growls to stop her.

"Hey now Derek we're friends here, right? You should be more worried about all these hunter's traps lying around then if I'm going to shoot you. Say, how badass are these hunters anyways? They're packing serious wolf traps all over these woods. I mean I cleared at least twelve snap traps!"

"The hunters here are ruthless; your brother's an idiot for wanting to stay here and keep being a omega." Derek replied just letting the words on his mind spill out. He didn't mean to just say he didn't like the idea of her brother being a omega so blatantly, especially right to her face. It's probably because he's been hanging around Stiles too much. Now the words come right out of his mouth without a filter just like the ADHD teen.

"Well if they are that bad I suggest you get better beta's other than that baby face one you got." The girl shot back clearly angered that Derek had called her brother an idiot. Derek thought about it and yes he did need a more powerful pack. Isaac alone wasn't going to cut it and Scott probably isn't going to come around anytime soon. The alpha didn't want her to think that he only had Isaac as a beta at the moment, so he chose his words wisely.

"My pack can handle the hunters, but I will keep your thoughts in mind." She seemed to not be totally moved by his words but didn't make a remark either. She broke eye contact with the alpha for a moment to check her phone before returning to his gaze. Stepping forward she took off the rings on her right hand and held her hand out. Each one of her fingertips had a band aid wrapped around it causing Derek to tilt his head a bit in question.

"It's a goodbye handshake you dummy." She says dumbly shaking her head. Derek just keeps his stone face and doesn't return the gesture. She sighs and grabs his hand for him shaking it roughly before turning away to say her goodbye's "You know when a man rejects a handshake it's he who is untrustworthy, but I am willing to overlook your phobia of shaking hands and hope we can be friends Derek. Even if you think my brother is a big dummy, besides us wolves got to stick together right?"

Derek stood there in silence still surprised she had the courage to touch him after she had told him she was afraid. No one just goes up and touches people, especially Derek Hale. She soon disappears from his sight and he leaves to go back to the depot. Isaac is there waiting already smelling the stranger on his alpha's hands. "What did you find out?"

"She's no threat, but she has a brother who's like us. I wouldn't worry about it though, he's a omega and the hunters should have him scared and out of Beacon Hills before the months over." Isaac just nods his head mouthing 'ah'. Derek starts to think back about how the girl mentioned how small his pack was. She didn't even know him and already saw he was a weak alpha with a weak pack. It was finally time to add another member. "Isaac she knew how small the pack was and I think that's a sign we need a new member."

"There's a girl named Erica Reyes." Isaac explains to Derek about Erica and her condition. The beta gave his best insight on the girl's social life saying because of the seizures people made fun of her and she didn't have many friends. She was the perfect candidate for the offer. Being a werewolf her physical body would be healthier meaning no more seizures add the perks of heightened senses and the deal breaker would be the friends and bonds she would have in a pack there would be no way she said no.

Following Isaac's suggestion that he turn Erica Derek headed to the school to find her. He easily managed to sneak into the high school and find her. She was alone in the gym in front of a rock climbing wall. Looking around Derek wondered if she knew exactly what she was doing. There was no safety mat, no harness and she was epileptic and alone, well mostly alone.

She started to scale the wall but before long she was breathing heavy and shaking. Derek felt the change in the air and knew she was having a seizure just like Isaac explained. A smell in the air caught his attention making him recognize Scott was close. Taking that as his cue to leave Derek left the school and waited to see the girl leave. He would have her all alone and out of the way of Scott before he turned her.

* * *

"What do you mean tonight's not a good idea?"

"I don't know. That thing that we saw last night, Isaac missing, Allison's grandfather, the new kid in chemistry. All that stuff happening with Derek, it just doesn't feel right." Scott tried explaining to his best human friend. As much fun as a date night with Alison sounded fun, right now probably is not the best time.

"No, you are not backing out. Do you wanna know why? Because you and Allison are obviously having a quite a good time together. And you know who else wants to have a good time? Stiles! Stiles wants to have a good time… many, many times. Several times in a row. In several different positions. Are you even listening to me?" In fact Scott was not listening to his friend rant on how this date was going to magically get him in bed with Lydia, but instead was paying more attention to the all of the sudden weird feeling taking over his body. First it was the metallic taste in his mouth, and then his hand started to shake. "Wh—what is that?"

Scott didn't have time to answer before he ran out of the boy's locker room to the gym where he saw Erica on the rock climbing wall they had used for gym earlier that day. A split second later she was falling and Scott used his supernatural speed and reflexes to catch her. Probably hearing the commotion more people entered the gym and Allison's voice could be heard. "Put her on her side. Put her on her side…How'd you know?"

"I just felt it." Finally the coach came into the room and nurses were called in. They carted Erica away leaving the students. Stiles was the first to talk to his friend.

"Well now I guess seizure monitor is added to a werewolf's range of supernatural abilities." Scott just rolled his eyes and proceeded to go to their next class. The rest of the school day proceeded as normally much to Scott's relief.

* * *

The next day at lunch Stiles went to go get the ice rink keys first thing from Boyd. To say the teen was excited would be to say that Antarctica was only mildly cold. This would be his first date with the girl he's been fantasizing about since third grade and nothing was going to ruin it. No werewolves, or lizard creatures, Derek's sour face, psychotic alpha uncles, nothing supernatural at all would get in the way of Stiles ice skating with Lydia Martin. "Boyd. You got the keys?"

Boyd smirked before dangling the keys from his hand. Stiles heart began to pump as her grasped the keys to his future with Lydia, but Boyd's hand didn't let go. Stiles pulled hard on the keys letting out quiet grunts trying to free the keys from the iron like grip of Boyd. "This isn't a favor. It's a transaction."

"Right, yeah. Absolutely." Stiles agreed before digging in his pocket and laying a twenty on the empty lunch table.

"I said fifty."

"Really…I remember twenty. I don't know. I have really good verbal memory and I remember twenty. I remember that distinctive 'Twa' sound, 'Twa-enty'." Stiles replied dramatizing the word twenty but Boyd immediately cut him off.

"I said fifty. With the 'fa' sound. Hear the difference? If you can't I can demonstrate some other words with the 'fa' sound."

"Uh, no, no, no. I think I'm recalling it. No. Maybe I just got it confused with… forty?" Stiles said getting a little nervous at Boyd's subtle threats. Fishing in his pocket he pulled out another twenty and laid it on top of the other on the table. Boyd looked away to eat a chip showing that he was not budging on his price of fifty. Stiles was on the brink of giving up, but decided to go the sob story rout before he totally lost hope. "Come on, man, have you seen the piece of crap jeep that I drive?"

Clearly un-amused and unmoved at Stiles plea Boyd shot back "Have you seen the piece of crap bus that I take?"

Stiles sensed the end of the negotiation and laid another ten on top of the stack. Boyd let a happy satisfied smile grace his face and Stiles breathed a sarcastic 'hmm' before taking the keys and going over to where Scott was waiting. "Got 'em. Pick you up right after work tonight and we'll meet at the rink cool?"

Stiles watched Scott nod his head before his and everybody else's attention went to the doors of the cafeteria to see an amazing sight walk in the door. Even Lydia Martin was surprised enough to comment. "What… the holy hell… is that?"

"It's Erica." Indeed it was Erica, but this new being was not the Erica Stiles and Scott saw just the day before. This Erica was the definition of a super-hot mean blonde who ruled the school by crushing other girls' self-esteem and seducing their boyfriends with just one look. Not the epileptic shy girl who just wanted to prove she could climb the rock wall. Just before the blonde bomb shell left Scott and Stiles rushed from their seats to follow her. All of Scotts worst fears were realized when he saw the blonde smile before getting into the black Camaro of a certain Alpha. Derek just looked back out the window to smile a smug smile at Scott before driving off.

* * *

Finally the time for the biggest moment of Stiles life had arrived. Using the keys to unlock the ice rink he and his friends entered to start their sort of kind of double date. Stiles himself considered it his first date with Lydia, but she on the other hand thought she was just occupying Scott's friend while he and Alison had a real date. But none of that mattered in Stiles eyes as he got the reward of actually seeing Lydia martin ice skate. She just as graceful as he had dreamed she would be. She never once lost balance, never once faltered or ran into anything. Her spins were perfect and she was like an angel of the ice. When she grabbed Stiles hand he almost thought he really was dreaming.

Scott on the other hand was having difficulty even standing on the ice much less spinning on it. Alison was trying her best to teach the wolf but every time she would lead him off the wall he would fall to his face. This had happen on more than one occasion and Alison couldn't help but laugh each time. When he did finally get off the wall Alison was taken back. "I think I'm getting the hang of it!" Just after he had said those words he ran face fist into the glass of the wall.

"You look like you hit your head that time."

"What's that coach?" Scott's words just proved Alison's words as she tried to help him up off the ice. Deciding then would be a good time to take a break from all the ice skating the couple found them a photo booth to have some fun in. They took a round of pictures in a variety of poses and faces. When Alison reached for the photos to look at them all but one had Scott's eyes reflecting the light. "Oh my eyes—the flash triggers them."

"This one's normal." Alison looked to Scott realizing what she said thinking it was a little offensive "Oh, that's not what I meant."

"It's okay." Scot reassured Alison by giving a gentle kiss to her cheek. He then ripped the photo of her kissing his cheek with his eyes closed from the strip of photos for her to keep. All of the sudden a screaming and crying could be heard from outside the booth. Exiting the couple saw Stiles crouched over a distraught Lydia thoroughly ending the date for both couples.

* * *

The next day Scott went to confront Derek's new beta Erica. The alpha had spawned two new wolves in only a matter of a week and already this was becoming more and more urgent on Scott's problem list. He knew Derek needed three, so the only way to stop him was to find the third unsuspecting kid before the alpha could get to them.

Erica was a complete dead end. Derek had this secret under lock and key and not even intimidation his newest beta was going to get Scot any closer to the answer. His next best guess was to think of every socially deprived teen that could want to the bite. Although would be half the schools population so out went that idea. Stiles was smart, he would know the answer, or at least be closer to one then he was.

At lunch Scott's hunch about Stiles was right. He pointed out Boyd was missing. A fun fact about Boyd was that he was never missing. A definite red flag for the friends. Stiles said he would check Boyd's house while Scott went to the ice rink.

Arriving at the ice rink Scott saw Boyd sitting on a Zamboni machine. Calling out his name Boyd didn't answer so Scott tried again to reason with the teen. Becoming a werewolf was not the best idea in the world. Since becoming on himself, Scot has been in more trouble than he has been in his whole life.

"Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't mean going out of control on the full moons. I mean everything." Boyd turned off the machine before looking at Scott.

"He told me about the hunters."

"And that's not enough for you to say no? Whatever you want there's other ways to get it."

Boyd cut him off. "I just wanna not eat lunch alone every day."

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek."

"That really hurts, Scott. I mean if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus." Derek mocked as he watched Scott try to talk Boyd out of the bite. It was a cute sentiment, but the part about him being a bad choice of a friend was a little insulting. "Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

"In a word…transformative."

"Isaac?"

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great." There proof that Derek Hale indeed can make friends. He didn't even need to mention the girl in the woods. In fact she was the one who wanted to be friends with him. It didn't even matter if he didn't know her name.

"Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight."

"Then go home, Scott." Derek gave the signal for his beta's to have their way with Scott. Scott answered the threat by slamming his fist in the ground and wolfing out. A little over dramatic for Derek's taste but he just sat back to see his new beta's in action. They put up a good fight, but Scott still tossed them around like a couple of bean bags. The alpha noted he would have to train them if they were really going to stand a chance in the real world. This was more like a practice test than anything else. The alpha knew Scott wasn't going to hurt them, and that meant he was holding back. Hunters or the creature that killed Isaac's dad were not going to be so friendly.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay. It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Okay, so Scott just revealed the alpha's real plan in a nut shell with a dog pun thrown in. Derek could deal with that. All that is needed was damage control. Scott may have rattled a little loyalty with his speech, so he needed to kick Scott's ass to show the beta's who's really boss. Derek liked the sound of that plan.

"It's true. It is about power." Derek stepped toward the omega bringing out the claws and teeth, before head butting the teen and slashing his stomach. A barrage of punches came after, one after another, not letting Scott get a single hit in. Hunching over the omega tried to regain his composure but the alpha was already reaching over to grab him. An elbow met Derek's nose sending him back. The older wolf smirked at Scott's feeble attempts before laying him out flat with another quick progression of bunches. One. Two. Three. Four punches and the omega was laid out on the ice spitting up blood. Derek quickly finished it by placing a heavy boot on his chest. He had won.

Boyd stepped off the machine to check on Scott. "Don't. You don't want to be like them."

"You're right." Boyd showed the bleed omega his side where Derek had already given him the bite. "I wanna be like you."

* * *

**Author's note- LONGEST CHAPTER EVA! But for real it was. Any way I know this chapter was mostly parts from the show and that's kind of bugs me but it felt weird any other way so yeah…. I'm still trying to get used to writing in third person and I apologize for how crappy it probably comes across. I wanted to get a hold of how to write it so that's the real reason why I'm doing this story other than the actual story line that came into my head for my OC characters. Anyway once done with this story I was thinking about doing another teen wolf story that focuses more on uncle peter because let's face it, that man is a sexy sass beast and I love him. So this was a long author's note but I wanted to get all that across. There may be a rating change in the not so distant future so watch out for that. Anyway review, tell me what you think and alert! I love when you do! Tips on how to write third person better would be great! And also tell me what you guys think about Season three so far for Teen Wolf because for me it has just been an emotional roller coaster making me feel stuff I didn't even knew I had! Until next time: D**


	7. Car Rides with Guns

**Author's note- First thank you to whalegonetoheaven for your reviews I am glad you are enjoying the story! Second I will like to update that summer is now kind of officially over for me as I have to go to summer marching band all week long now so my updates might not be as frequent… What am I kidding they weren't that frequent to start with. Anyway but I will try to write a little every day and on the weekends. Hopefully this plan will work and I will be able to update even when school starts in the fall. I do not own anything Teen Wolf, as it belongs to its respected creators and MTV.**

* * *

**Car Rides with Guns.**

_Boyd stepped off the machine to check on Scott. "Don't. You don't want to be like them."_

_"You're right." Boyd showed the bleed omega his side where Derek had already given him the bite. "I wanna be like you."_

* * *

"Hey Eli, you look at the car yet?" Sonya casually asked looking up from her bowl of cereal. Eli met her questioning eyes and nodded his head. Of course he had looked at the car he, spent the day home from school just to that.

"Yeah, but it needs some parts and a miracle before you even think about starting it." Sonya nodded her head slowly. Her brother was always so pessimistic about things. She on the other hand was a half full kind of girl and asked exactly what he needed.

"I don't know about miracles, but there's an auto shop down the street." Sonya suggested to her brother before shoveling a spoonful of lucky charms in her mouth. Eli sighed then gave her the best puppy dog look he could muster.

"Yeah, about that, see I have tons of school work I have to get done for tomorrow. So, you think, maybe you can go down and get the parts?" Sonya choked a little on her cereal. Her brother was lazy she knew this fact, but she didn't think he was that lazy to suggest the escape criminal of the family should be the one to go out and get the parts.

"Did you forget I am wanted by the police? Or is all that school work getting to your brain and frying your common sense?" Sonya laughed while pouring her left over cereal away and rinsing her bowl. Eli scrunched his face together in a serious matter to end the conversation.

"Just get the parts." Sonya just huffed a sarcastic okay and got dressed. She pulled on some jeans and her boots with a hoodie and sunglasses just in case someone might recognize her again. She gathered her knife tucking it safely in her boot and loaded a gun to stick in the waist band of her pants. Did the gun seem a little excessive? Yes, but it's better to have it and not need it then need it and not have it.

The disguise she picked out seemed to work as no one paid attention to her walking to the closets auto shop. Stepping into the office of the building she noticed the kid with the buzz cut from the police station sitting studiously in the waiting chair. He didn't notice her, much to Sonya's relief.

Walking up to the office desk she saw a clip board with names on it. Most of them were all scratched out besides for one, it read Stillinski. Sonya smiled to herself piecing it together .The sheriff's name was also Stilinski. "Hey how long have you been waiting?"

Stiles looked up at the stranger who just entered the office. She had her back to him, but he still got the feeling he knew her from somewhere. Like her voice was familiar or something. When he told Boyd he had good auditory memory he wasn't totally lying. "I've been here for like an hour."

"Hmmm." She turned around and smiled at Stiles giving him a better view of her face. She was wearing sunglasses making it difficult for him to grasp her face in his mind. She left the office to talk to the mechanic. Then her voice and smooth smile jogged his memory. She was the girl in the jail stuck with Isaac the night he wolfed out. Stiles had tried to stop her from leaving and that's when she had threatened him.

The realization that he knew who she was made him think if the situation was vice versa. He looked at her file to see what she was wanted for and seeing that she was a serial murderer was very unsettling in Stiles' gut. His mind began to race with thoughts of why she was here. Probably hear to finally silence him, but if she wanted to do that she could have done it when she first saw him. She probably didn't recognize him or she did and was hiding it. Looking up he saw the woman arguing with the mechanic. She shook her head a few times grabbing a box from his hand.

Stiles was a little irritated, but only at the fact the mechanic was being so nice to the serial killer girl then with perfectly normal and nice Stiles. The girl then made her way to the door to the office and the teen took this chance to try and stop her. He stood in front of the exit door phone in hand. "I knew I saw you some where!"

"Took you long enough." Sonya mocked taking off her sunglasses and placing the box on her hip. The boy stood shaking with his phone and she knew he was going to threaten to tell. "Didn't your parents ever tell you snitches get stiches? Guess not considering your dad's the sheriff."

"How did—I knew it you are here to kill me!" The boy said surprised. He brought the phone up to dial 911 but Sonya pulled out her gun.

"Don't be so dramatic kid; I was just here to get some car parts. I only knew you were the sheriff's son because the name on the client list was the same name on his badge. Besides if I really wanted you dead, you would already be six feet under the ground pushing daisies." Stiles just let his jaw drop at her bluntness. "Now put the phone down and sit down before I shoot you in the knee caps. Oh, and between you and me I have a real itchy trigger finger so make it quick."

"I'm putting the phone away." Stiles replied and Sonya smiled at his sudden awkward nervousness. Thinking it would be funny she pretended to pull the trigger and yelled bang scaring him five feet in the air. "Jesus! What the hell was that?"

"A joke scaredy cat. Now if you tell anyone I was here, I will find you and really shoot you and your dad in the face, okay?" Stiles was breathing heavy and just shook his head. Sonya let out another little chuckle then put her gun away to leave. Just before stepping out the door she leaned back to scare Stiles once again by yelling bang in his face. He took the bait and jumped again.

"Okay I get it will you just go already!" She smiled and left. Felling uncomfortable Stiles went to go see how much longer his car would take just in case the woman decided to come back. "Hey. Hey! Wha—what do you think you're doing? All I needed was a starter."

"Yeah, but it looks like your whole exhaust system has to be replaced too." Stile was a little annoyed the mechanic went above and beyond his job to fix his whole jeep.

"Why do I get the feeling your slightly overestimating the damage?"

"It's probably going to run you around, like, 1,200, parts and labor." The mechanic ignored Stiles rants.

"Are you kidding? This thing doesn't even have a catalytic converter. And, yes, I know what a catalytic converter is."

Un-amused at Stiles trying to tell him how to do his job the mechanic sassed back. "You know what a limited slip differential is?"

"No"

"Yeah, it can run you more like 1,500."

"Okay, just finish." Stiles walked back to the waiting room. "I'll be back her—seething in impotent rage."

Opening the waiting room door the teen noticed a sticky substance covering the handle. "Oh, nice. That's real sanitary. Quality establishment you're running here." Wiping the substance off on his jacket Stiles went to go waste more time in the waiting room. A picture of the mechanic in a Beacon Hills High school lacrosse jersey caught his eye making him scoff. "Figures." Pulling out his phone Stiles was going to send a text to his Dad to explain he was going to be a little late. Staring at the phone His fingers didn't seem to work. His hands began to fail him making him drop the phone. Using his strength to look out the waiting room window Stiles saw a green clawed hand on the side of his jeep just above the mechanic.

"Uh…Hey…hey!" Stiles voice was shaky and didn't seem to respond much like his hands. He watched as the creature slashed the mechanics neck. Yelling once again to deaf ears Stiles fell to the ground. His whole body seemed to be failing him as he crawled towards his phone. He had a clear view out of the waiting room door to see the paralyzed mechanic. He was on the ground under the lift when it started moving. Stiles tried calling 911 to answer his cries for help, but mid dial his fingers froze unable to move. All he could do was close his eyes to save him from seeing the damage. The sound of the lift hitting the ground made Stiles open his eyes. The eyes of the green arm from earlier looked into his face. The creature screeched before running off.

* * *

Sonya walked home in the dark feeling rather proud in herself. She had successfully scared a kid to almost pee himself twice in a matter of only twenty minutes. When she entered the house Eli was just where she had left him, but instead of doing that super important school work he had to do he was instead sleeping with the book on his face. Sonya just sighed and dropped the box on the table startling the teen from his sleep. Eli just growled at her antics and she laughed. "I got the parts."

"Where are the spark plugs?"

"The what? I got everything on the list you didn't say anything about spark plugs." Sonya pouted putting her hands on her hips. Eli pinched the bridge of his nose. Pointing out it was the first thing he wrote down. "Whatever, I am not going to argue about some damn car part I will just get it next thing tomorrow. Can you work without them?"

"Yeah, I will start first thing tomorrow after school." Sonya shook her head and headed for bed herself. Stumbling into the shower she worked and lathered the soap into her hair. The unnatural dye was beginning to fade signaling a re-coloring. If only she could just go out and buy stuff like hair color and real food instead of having to worry if the sheriff's kid is going to recognize you. Stepping out of the shower into her room she saw Eli sitting in her bed. "I just remembered something that I thought you should know."

"It couldn't wait till tomorrow?" Eli looked at her wrapping her towel tighter around her waist while she gave him an ugly look.

"I wanted you to know that I smell three new wolves in the halls of the high school. There are too many kids for me to find exactly who they are, but I know they are with that alpha. I was just thinking if maybe you slept on this information you would remember more about the alpha." Eli looked at his sister with a gentle but demanding gaze. She was hiding something from him, as much as he tried to tell himself she wouldn't do that, but he couldn't help the feeling. Sonya knew how to lie to a werewolf, but there were other ways to get the truth out of her.

"Okay Eli, I will sleep on it. Now excuse me I need to put on some clothes." Sonya snapped back with a little venom in her voice. Her brother was on to her, but he still wasn't sure what she was holding onto.

The teen got off her bed and placed a hand on her arm squeezing gently. His eyes shined their unnatural crimson red to express his need for her to stop her little charade. "If you think of anything Sonya, tell me. I don't like when you lie to me."

"First thing tomorrow I am going to get the part, goodnight Eli." Sonya pulled away from his vice like grip to see him out of her room. Eli was suspicious, but as long as he didn't know Derek was the alpha she could still pull the innocent act. That was all she needed to sleep on.

* * *

The next morning a word was not spoken between the two of them. Both the siblings could feel the tension thick in the air, but between Eli's quite threats and Sonya's silent rebellion there was nothing to be left said. Neither party was going to budge on their story. That was fine to Sonya, it's better to shun one another then the alternative after all. The way they fight someone was going to get hurt and most of the time it was she who received the most damage. At least these silent fights did not leave permanent scars on her skin.

The trip to the auto shop took longer than expecting. Apparently right after Sonya had left the business turned into a crime scene forcing her to go farther into town searching for spark plugs. Which was maybe a good sign considering what else she could be doing with her time. The whole getting arrested shenanigans left her with no hope for work. All her days have consisted of was cleaning and fact to the world Sonya Walsh did _**not**_ clean. Finally reaching another auto shop she was on her way home when a black Camaro came flying through a parking lot. Flipping the car her middle finger Sonya stood there with her hands on her hips. "Hey, watch where you are going asshole! Parking lots are meant for the speeds of 10 miles an hour and parked and you clearly weren't doing any of those!"

The car's front window rolled down and Sonya immediately recognized the driver. Derek hale the mysterious, sexy werewolf who now was a bad driver, major turn off. Walking up to the window she noticed his forehead crinkled and furrowed eyebrows. _He has worn that scowl since they day we met. Doesn't he know any other emotions?_ "Well if it isn't my friend Derek. How have you been buddy?"

He met her gaze clutching the steering wheel a bit tighter. It was obvious he was in a hurry, but she had all the time in the world. "I'm kind of busy—"

"You know what I noticed Derek," Sonya cut in making the alpha try to hide a growl under his breath. "That even though I call you my friend you don't even know my name."

"What's your name?" He asked arching a brow. He was only humoring her so she would get out of his window and he could leave. It was a fake interest in her life, but all Sonya needed was an interest in general. He was going to know her name, and since he almost ran her over he was going to drive her home.

"It's Sonya, by the way your terrible motor skills scared me half to death and I think I rolled my ankle. Will you be so kind as to give your one and only friend a ride back to her place?"

Derek watched Sonya put on the biggest puppy dog eyes and pouty smile he had seen many times before. He had seen it a long time ago when his sister's wanted something. He tried so hard to say no, but in the end he caved into their begging. Sonya's begging on the other hand didn't look nor feel right. Her eyes took away from the look and her pouty lips didn't seem genuine. "No, Sonya I can't, sorry."

She rolled her eyes at the alpha. He took all that time thinking about his answer to say no? If that's the way it works then yes he did have the time to give her a ride. "You know I didn't want to have to do this but—"Pulling out her gun she kept in the waist band of her jeans she smiled a sweet smile. "I don't think your healing abilities are bullet to the face good even if you are an alpha. Just give me a ride and I will be out of your hair! Besides you kind of owe me with your douchey driving skills, don't you think?"

His eyes flashed red as she entered the passenger's seat. She still had the gun in her hand as she nodded at him to drive. His knuckles were tight on the steering wheel while he steadily kept up a low irritated growling sound. His eyes would flick over to her's then to the weapon then back to the road. Reaching a turn he floored it knocking her into the window several times. She would just shoot him an annoyed look making his stone face lighten for a second. It was probably the closest he ever got to a smile. "I love car rides with guns, they just make that awkward silence 10 times better."

He answered he conversation ice breaker with complete silence. It remained silent until he reached her house's drive. She was surprised he actually knew where it was, but didn't comment. Instead she remembered her brother's worried words of Derek acquiring new betas. "I'm kind of glad you got two more wolves other than baby face. At least it tells me that you actually listen to my advice. Anyways to show my support in your endeavors if you need help training them against the hunters I will be more than willing to help. Two heads are better than one, right?"

Sonya opened the door to exit but Derek stopped her by reaching over her to close the door. Sonya couldn't help but like the warm feel of his body touching hers, even if it was slight contact. "How do you know about my betas?"

"Well, preying on the kids at my brother's high school was probably a big clue. He says he could smell there were new wolves in the halls. That's why I asked if you needed any help. Teenagers are young, stubborn and naïve, add everything that comes with being a werewolf and you have your hands full. Let's face it, Derek; I don't want that pretty face of yours to get wrinkled with worry and stress."

The alpha thinks about her offer for a moment. She takes his silence as an answer and begins to leave the car, but he quickly shuts her door again. Sonya had a point; the hunters were a threat to his new pack. On top of the thing that killed Isaac's dad, Derek had a lot to teach in a small amount of time. A second pair of hands could help in that. Although Sonya's hand might be more of a hindrance then a helping one. "You're right. I need your help, but you do know what you are doing, right?"

"My brother has been a werewolf a while now and I can deal with his little bitch ass and all the crap that comes with it. I also have taken karate, can you say the same?" She asked and Derek let his usual stone face soften a tad by her enthusiasm.

* * *

"So how is that helping them be better werewolf badasses?" Sonya asked the young beta Derek introduced her to as Boyd. The teen shook his head not being able to see the point in the repeated failures of running at the alpha just to get thrown to the ground. At one point the one female beta named Erica tried to spice it up with an aerial attack but Derek easily threw her to the ground as well.

"Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?" Sonya watched Erica get up and heed the alpha's words by jumping up to kiss him.

"That's hot." Sonya joked before Derek threw the girl to the floor and scold her.

"That's the last time you do that."

"Why, 'cause I'm a beta?"

"No, it's because I have someone else in mind for you."

"Are we done?" Isaac asked the question Sonya was thinking. Seeing Derek throw the teens to the ground multiple times while constantly having the same brooding face of his was starting to eat at her brain. "'cause I got about 100 bones that need a few hours to heal."

The look on Derek was one of sympathy for the teen. Sympathy she had seen her brother give her before dragging her down the stairs and beating her to a bloody pulp. "Let me see. Yeah?" just like her brother Derek snapped and broke the young beta's arm. Sonya turned away from his brutality. "101. You think I'm teaching you how to fight, huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive!"

"If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?"

"I don't know. Bu they're planning something and you, especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. And until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know. As fast as I can teach you." Derek finished his dramatic speech by exiting into the sub way car. Sonya was left with questions about what he meant by something killing Isaacs father, but she would ask him later. Instead she knelt by the beta to look at his broken arm. He flinched away from the sudden closeness at first, but she gave a reassuring smile to him.

"Is he always an overly dramatic, brooding asshole or I'm not present when he's in a good mood?" The betas didn't answer but Erica did show a small smile. Sonya knew there silence was because even though Derek was out of sight her voice was not out of his hearing. A fact she cared little about. If he was listening—she hope he was—then he deserved to hear every word she had to say. "Are you going to be okay Isaac?"

"Yeah, I just need to heal." The teen got up and went to go sit where she and Boyd had just been perched. Deciding that the young wolves had enough physical teaching from their alpha, Sonya decided to talk to them instead.

"Okay, like major dick over there had said he's not teaching you to fight, but to survive. Now I know as the only human in the room, you might think I'm not the most reliable source, but I assure you there is a reason that I am still alive today." The teens were now all sitting on the stairs giving her their attention. Derek also sat back listening to her lecture. Quietly fuming at her taunts she spoke loud enough for him to hear even without his alpha hearing.

"First rule, fight or flight. Pretty basic, I'm sure you learned it in biology or something, but you do know what it is. When you are facing a much stronger opponent—like an alpha, or maybe a seasoned hunter—and flight is an option, _**take it! Running away is okay!**_

"Doesn't running away make you look weak?" Isaac quickly pointed out. Sonya rolled her eyes in response.

"Well, you look even weaker with a broke ass arm, or worse dead."

"Ah, of course."

"Okay O' ye of little faith, the second rule is fake it so you make it. If faced with no other option but to fight, bluffing can save your life. Stronger enemies look at you and automatically see weakness. You need to look and act stronger then you really are to throw them off their game. Showing weakness is not going to make them go easy on you, it's just going to make picking you off that much easier. I use this quite often because, let's face it, I have a bog mouth and talk a lot of shit. It gets me in trouble, but I show the gun flash the confidence making no hunter or werewolf want to touch me. Half the time it's not even loaded, I just act like I have a leg to stand on and the other guy just believes it. Kind of like your brilliant alpha over there."

That admission caught Derek's attention. She had just admitted to holding him hostage with a gun that had no bullets. He even believed her lie! She utterly made him look like an idiot in front of his betas. A low growl escaped his lips making Boyd and Erica turn their gaze for a moment. Sonya didn't seem to notice though.

"Rule number three is know thy self, thy enemy, and thy surroundings. Pretty self-explanatory. You know yourself first before anything else, what I mean by that is your strengths and weaknesses. Only you know these facts in a real fight. Yes, your opponent can guess all he wants on your weapons or weaknesses, but those are just guesses no matter how accurate. You need to know all your cards and know how to play them. Knowing thy enemy is easy. Just size him up to the best of your ability; he's doing the exact same. Knowing thy surroundings is also easy. Take in an account of environmental hazards, it save you from falling into them and could possibly take out your enemy for you."

The beta's looked around the room for a moment before locking their gaze back onto their new teacher. "Rule number four, the most important of all rules, is don't play by the rules. You're not playing a game here, so there are no rules. Like Derek said you are surviving in a world where there are no second chances. A hunter isn't going to care if you're a sixteen year old kid who's barely started life; they are going to kill you. You need to be able to do anything, because the enemy is willing to do everything to be able to see you dead."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Sonya turned around to see the alpha leaning against the door of the subway car. He had his usual stone face and looked damn good in his white tank, but she didn't show it. Instead she turned with hands on her hips proud he actually was listening to her again. "Mind if you demonstrate you're so called rules, major dick wants to see them in action."

* * *

**Author's note- So can you believe that this chapter was going to be longer! But I figured when it reached over 5,000 words it was time for a break. So you get two chapters back to back yay. Anyway thank you again to whalegonetoheaven for your reviews, I love reading them and they make me so happy. Trust me right now I need all the happiness I can get. Enough emotional crises I did upload my first ever story art and I can say my coloring skills are impressive for a fourth grader. But yeah it took me two days but it can be found in the little box in the corner and on my tumblr maybe soon!**


	8. Old Wounds

**Author's note- First thank you tom my reviewers whalegonetoheaven and Chocolatelover99! I love you guys for your support! I do not own anything Teen Wolf as it belongs to its respected owners and MTV.**

* * *

**Old Wounds. **

"_I couldn't have said it better myself." Sonya turned around to see the alpha leaning against the door of the subway car. He had his usual stone face and looked damn good in his white tank, but she didn't show it. Instead she turned with hands on her hips proud he actually was listening to her again. "Mind if you demonstrate you're so called rules, major dick wants to see them in action."_

* * *

Those words crushed Sonya in her place. She was here to help the alpha, not get her ass kicked by him. Before she could stop her mouth her competitive spirit rose to the occasion. "Of course Derek, hell maybe you can learn a thing or two."

"I doubt that." Standing where he and Isaac started Derek watched the girl stand and get ready. She pulled her burgundy hair back in a ponytail. Then she started to run in place and breathe in and out. He could smell her nervousness; it was like a clammy wet sensation. She did her best to hide her fear with a smirk, but the alpha already had her heart in his teeth.

She went running much like Isaac making Derek smile. She had seen the beta attempt and fail just like she was going to do. Getting ready to grab her instead of throwing her to the ground, Derek was completely turned around when she didn't run into his arms. Instead she was using the obstacles he had put out for Isaac to jump over to climb up on top of the subway car. Her speckled colored eyes locked onto his for a split second. Derek jumped up onto the car to meet her.

With the alpha now on the car Sonya went into stage two of her plan. Spying a broken out window of the subway car she made a break for it. It was a close call with Derek only being a few feet away from the window. He had almost grabbed her hair, but she moved in between the small gap of the window just in time for him to only grab a few strands of burgundy.

The alpha leaned over the side after a failed attempt to catch the girl. He had only managed to pull a few loose hairs on accident before she squeezed herself into the inside of the subway car. Seeing the window was far too small for him to fit through Derek jumped down taking the long way to enter the car. She was gone by the time he was inside.

Seeing an opening to lose the wolf Sonya quietly moved outside of the car to hide. He was busy in the car trying to find her. A rule of thumb when in battle is to always find high ground. She did just that and quietly made her way up a support beam in the stairs, tucking herself away. Derek was now standing still using his senses to find her.

He had lost her. A mere normal girl with no supernatural powers or hunting experience and the alpha lost her. All he had was handful of hairs and a faint noise that could be her heartbeat, or the heartbeat of his three betas sitting on the stairs watching him. Derek stepped out of the car to look around. Her scent was unreliable in the enclosed space and her heart beat was lost along with his and the other wolves. He was at a disadvantage; an alpha should never be at a disadvantage.

Sonya sat quietly holding her breath watching the wolf. His usual brooding face began to hint at other emotions such as confusion and distress. He was lost. She took full advantage at his unruffled state to throw her necklace across the depot to lead him away from the open area. Once he was out of the way she could move to where the beta's sat. Then she would declare herself winner and master of werewolf training.

With no luck in finding her Derek looked to his beta's eyes. They had been watching the whole chase; they would know where she was. Soon enough he noticed Boyd's eyes were the only ones not locked on him at the moment. Instead they were looking over to a dark corner where Derek could barely make out Sonya crouched in the stairs. She was fidgeting with an item on her clothes. Looking around for a brief moment she threw her neck lace she had been wearing early in an attempt to distract him. Derek proceeded to investigate where the necklace had landed, carefully listening to Sonya move around from under the stairs. Her breath was shallow as she tried to lightly step towards the other end of the room. Derek made his moved by using supernatural speed to cut off her escape.

She stood wide eyed like a doe in headlights. He couldn't help the smug look that formed on his face. She had embarrassed him in front of his betas, now it was time to redeem himself. "Nice little trick you did there running away. I really wasn't expecting that much out of you, but now you have nowhere else to run."

"I'm full of surprises Derek, maybe I will show you some real interesting ones later." She cocked a seductive smile pairing it with a wink. Her long dark lashes stood against her olive cheek giving her an angelic like effect. Derek shifted a bit at her brashness, but then he smelt her nervousness. She was using her attraction to him as a cover up for her fear.

"Why not now Sonya?" Derek sarcastically asked letting his claws out and flashing a sly grin. She shifted uncomfortably at first just staring.

"Now, Derek, there is no reason to pull out the old lady nails, but if you insist." Taking a deep breath she reached down in her boot pulling out the hunting knife he had seen her with before. It was a tad bit intimidating, even in her hand. It had a nine inch Bowie type blade that she kept remarkably clean. Derek could see a perfect reflection of himself even from the distance between them.

He moved to close the distance first. It was a quick second before Sonya moved her arm up to protect herself. Derek instinctively grabbed it. She quickly turned dropping the blade and catching it with her other hand. Derek again stopped her advances with a swift move of his hand. She wasn't easily beaten as she moved her feet around him. Derek noted the way she moved. She was an unnatural tangle of limbs around him. Using his sudden drop in focus the woman wrenched an arm free to swipe the blade at him.

Derek felt a slight burn of pain across his stomach. He had moved back to avoid the brunt of the slash, but a tiny hint of steel met his skin. She had thrown herself to try to land the blow giving Derek the opportunity to disarm her. Grabbing her wrist he only needed to squeeze lightly and she released the blade. Derek smiled to himself using the hold he had on her to push her against a wall.

Sonya knew she was running out of options when she lost her blade. Her chances of getting out of the fight unscathed became fewer when the alpha pushed her against the wall. His sudden roughness sent her into emergency drive. His face was only centimeters away from her own making her truly see the alpha he was. Crimson red eyes paired with his handsome face made him absolutely captivating in her eyes. When he used his voice her body melted into his hold. Even though he had this effect on her, she wouldn't show it. Instead she turned her face to stone giving him no indication of her weakened state.

"I think I won, wouldn't you say?"

"Depends on what you define as winning." Sonya breathed out a shaky breath. She still had one card left unplayed on the table.

"I define it as you underneath me." Derek's smug smile was new on his face. The only two expressions he seemed to know where that one and brooding. Sonya tried to ignore his cleverly picked words which he perfectly laced with a seductive tone. Instead she let a mischievous smile of her own dance onto her lips as she spoke soft words full of ice.

"Well, Derek that is a win, but I was talking about my gun between us pointing to your gut." Derek looked between them and sure enough he saw her hands on the weapon. He met her gaze but didn't let his cocky attitude wither. She had mentioned that her gun was only really for show, the gun she had in between them that moment. She also mentioned her second greatest fighting tool was lying and even though her heart was steady holding it her scent was filled with nervousness, a key smell in lying. The alpha had enough confidence in himself to call her bluff.

Leaning in dangerously close to her ear he whispered. "I win."

"Wrong choice." Sonya pushed him away emptying the chamber of the gun letting some of her bullets fall to the ground. "You see Derek you failed to learn the lesson I tried to teach your betas. Rule number three is know thy enemy and thy surroundings, right? Well I am new in a town filled with werewolves and hunters, why the hell would I be leaving the house with an empty gun?"

Sure enough she pulled the weapon to his face emptying the cartridge. Bullets clattered to the floor irritating the alpha's sensitive hearing. Sonya moved out from underneath him with arms raised to the ceiling declaring herself the ultimate winner of the evening. Derek let out a scoff picking up one of bullets she carelessly left around him. It felt almost like a mocking gesture, but he knew it wasn't. Inspecting the bullet he noticed a familiar intoxicating smell, Wolf's bane.

"And that my little wolves, is how it's done. I mean can I get applause? All mighty alpha Derek was just totally owned!"

"That was pretty cool to watch I guess." Isaac replied to Sonya who was beaming with pride. Her smile was big and bright lighting up the whole room. It was a welcomed change for the teen. In the short time Isaac had been in Derek's pack he had noticed the word happy was not in the alpha's dictionary. Sure when Erica and Boyd showed up it was a little better, but this girl really filled a room with her happiness. Something he hadn't seen in a long while.

"Wha—Just pretty cool? No, I think you mean completely, undeniably, incredibly awesome! Did you see how I not only just beat him; I also managed to tie in my rules while doing it."

"What do you mean?" Erica questioned arching her eyebrows. Sonya smiled even brighter than before truly surprising Isaac. He didn't think she could smile brighter then she already was but now it was like the sun.

"Well, my pretty little puppy, rule number one was fight or flight. I chose to run from Derek first to tire him out a bit and throw him off my game. Let's just say flight worked. Second rule was lying and I bluffed confidence even though I was scared shitless. Number three know my surroundings and my enemy and I pulled that perfectly together. I used the obstacles Derek put out to get on top of the subway car. Squeezing through the windows I knew Derek was too big for bought me time. Last but defiantly not least, I didn't play by the rules. Derek clearly had me beaten at the wall but I pulled out my gun as a trump card. Was it cheap? Yeah, probably but I am alive because of it. And know you guys know how to win a fight."

"How did you do some of those moves anyway?" Erica asked now convinced in Sonya's fighting. Sonya took Erica's hand making her stand up showing her how she did it.

"Well, I was a dancer/contortionist for a little while. That's how I moved around him so easily, but I can show you a few easy moves that are a sure way to get you out of a pickle when going toe to toe with big guys like him. Especially if you're a small nimble blonde like yourself." Sonya flashed a smile to Erica and she returned it.

Derek put the bullet in his pocket. Hearing giggling from where his betas were he saw a strange sight. Boyd was standing perfectly still while Erica had her legs tangled with his. She was holding his arms, her brown eyes wide with laughter as Sonya stood directly behind her guiding her movements.

It was weird to say the least. Derek rolled his eyes thumbing the bullet in his pocket remembering the woman he had let into his domain. Sonya was a peculiar piece in his world now. She seemed to be of no threat, but then on a turn of coin she would have him at gun point. She would be full of witty remarks and sly smirks one moment then have a face of stone good enough to rival his own. Derek considered himself a master when it came to reading woman like her at first glance. He clearly had an effect on her. He didn't need werewolf senses to see her get flustered when he was around. He would use this to his advantage on most women, but she was different. Instead of falling for his carefully chosen words she would turn to stone and shut out his advances. A very new and peculiar reaction indeed.

"That's enough practice for one day. Come on Sonya I will take you home." Quickly waving a goodbye to the teens Sonya let Derek lead her to his car. She got in no questions asked. Derek kept silent as he started the vehicle. "The bullet in your gun has wolf's bane laced in it."

"It does, but not because I kill werewolves in my spare time." She replied sharply. Her eyes were glued to the road as she clutched her side. Her face seemed distant as did her emotions. She was just answering his questions, not really paying much attention to them. Her mind playing somewhere else.

"The only people who carry those kinds of bullets are the people who do, so I'm going to ask again, why do you have them? Sonya look at me." Derek flashed his eyes over at the girl wanting her full attention. Her face was scrunched up in pain with the smell of copper blood tinting the air.

"Pull over!"

Derek didn't understand her plea at first. They were still about five miles from her house in the woods with no reason to pull over right there. "We are almost at your house, just hang on."

"No, unless you want me to bleed all over your fancy leather seats—"Just as she was mid rant her eyes slipped closed. The passenger seat door swung open letting the unconscious girl slip out onto the open road. Derek hit his breaks a moment later bolting from the driver seat to see if she was okay. He wasn't going fast but she did slip out of a moving car. He heard her whimper then get up off the ground. She clutched her head forgetting about her previous injury.

"What happened?" Derek was at her side in a second, wide eyed not knowing what to do. All he knew was she was hurt and fell out of his moving car.

"Just shut up and help me." Sonya breathed grabbing onto the man's shoulder. She led him towards the forest even though he clearly wanted to get back to his car.

"My cars over there Sonya."

"I know that Derek! Just trust me on this okay." Derek clearly pulled on all his strength not to growl at her. A few minutes of walking led them to the river that ran through Beacon Hills reserve. Derek quirked an eyebrow as she made him set her on a rock. She let out a groan before taking off her clothes until she was in nothing but her bra and panties. Derek quickly realized what was happening and whipped around so his back faced her.

"What are you doing?" He choked out as he heard her walk over to the water and slip in. She gasped at the cold contact.

"The cold water will stop the bleeding faster." She looked over at him standing there with his back to her. She rolled her eyes at his shyness. "Derek quit acting like a boy in gym class, not like you haven't seen a chick naked before. What you afraid of handshakes and boobs too?"

He didn't reply to her taunting or turn around to face her. She scoffed turning her back to him in the water, muttering to herself. "Sure do know how to make a woman feel good about herself, jerk."

Derek heard her last comment. He didn't want his actions to come around rude, but he also didn't want to apologize. She was the one who had decided to take dip with barley any clothes in the dead of winter. He heard her finally get out of the water and step onto the rocky bank. Her teeth were chattering making it hard for him to concentrate. Giving up on his decision to not look at her he stripped off his leather jacket to give to her. When he turned around he was taken back.

Sonya was close up and bare for the alpha to see. It made Derek wish he had turned around sooner. Her burgundy hair was wet pressed against her face giving her a natural look. Her expression was no longer stone but one of a playful smile that complemented her spotted eyes. He took the time to rake his eyes over the rest of his body. He wasn't disappointed. She was a woman, with her full curves and round breasts, not the teens he had seen hanging around his betas. The cold air and water made it hard to leave anything to the imagination, but Derek didn't mind he enjoyed the view. The only thing that was taking away from her body was the fact her skin was marred with bruises and scars.

"Thanks, alpha, enjoying the view?" Derek rolled off her question instead looking at all of the damaging marks. Her wrist was bruised with a hand mark along with her upper arms. Some of the band aids on her fingers hand fallen off in the water revealing healing nails underneath. Scars that ranged from small and faint to large and deep criss crossed her olive skin like a roadmap. Even her tattoos were undermined by the bruises and scars. Derek finally noticed the gash that had caused them to be in this situation in the first place. It was a stitched up scratch running across her side curving on her belly down into her other hip.

She finished putting on her damp clothes covering up her body with his leather jacket. The playful smile still there as she looked into his eyes. "Hey about the bullet, I know you find this hard to believe but those work against humans to. Hunters aren't the only things out there and I thought it would be better to have them and not need them then to need them and not have them."

"It's cold." With unsaid words Sonya followed Derek back to his car. It was all but silent the rest of the way to her house. Pulling up in the drive she was the one to break the silence.

"So now that you have seen me naked, when do you get to return the favor?"

"Thanks for your help with the pack."

"Anytime alpha, here's my number just in case you're feeling the need to be owned again." Fishing his phone from his leather jacket pocket she dialed her number in. Neatly replacing the phone in the pocket she pulled off the over sized jacket folding it before exiting the car. She waved once to Derek as her final goodbye stepping into the large house. Derek grabbed his jacket from off the dash looking at his new contact. It had been a long time since the last time he had been given a girls number.

* * *

Eli was sitting in the computer lab busing himself with looking out the window. The teacher had given him a project to do, but the outline still sat on his desk blank. He was given a partner, a kid named Matt. Eli made no move to see his new partner; instead he waited for Matt to come to him. When Matt finally came around all Eli offered was a nod of his head to the teen.

"So, I guess were partners?" Matt asked a nervous smile on his lips. Eli just looked to the paper then to Matt. Matt was average in respects of looks and didn't really catch Eli's attention. The most interesting thing the wolf saw Matt bring to the table was his camera and interesting smell. It was humid smell like that moment just before it rains.

"Who's the smartest girl in here?" Matt seemed caught off guard at Eli's simple question. He pointed at group of girls zeroing out the one with brown hair and glasses. She had the highest grade of the class at the moment.

Getting up and patting Matt on the back thanking him Eli moved toward the girl. He got a few awkward stares from the girls, easily ignoring them he sat next to his target. He smiled warmly looking straight into her brown eyes. She tensed up a bit, he cheeks flushing slightly. Eli's heightened senses smelt her nervousness among other emotions teenage girls feel when confronted with an attractive male their age. "Hi."

"Hey?" She questioned looking around at her friends. Eli smiled a bit wider laughing at her awkwardness.

"I'm sorry; I bet I'm coming off a bit creepy right? I was just wondering since I'm new if you could help me with this outline. If it's not too much to ask, you just seem like you know what you're doing."

"Oh no not creepy, of course I can help you. Right guys we can help—"

"Eli." He answered sweetly making the girl blush a bit harder. She and her friends starting explain everything he needed to do, practically filling out his paper for him. He even acquired a few numbers from the girls in the process.

Class was almost over when he looked at the clock again. The girls were busy laughing at something stupid he had said. Seeing time was almost up he collected his stuff readying to leave. The girl with the glasses asked what he was doing leaving so early. "I got stuff to do, but thanks for your help."

"Some friends and I are having a study party tonight if you want help finishing the project. I will text you the address and you can come by, if you want I mean."

"Yeah that sounds great, see you then." The girl smiled brightly letting him finish gathering his things. In the short hour he had known them he already had the girls eating out of the palm of his hand. Partly was because of his looks, but for the most part it was werewolf mojo working to help gain the girls trust. A little smug smile on his face he walked back over to Matt who was fuming.

"So they help you with your project, partner?"

"Hey, I did you a favor. I didn't want to get your grade down by worrying about me, but those girls over there got me all caught up."

"Sure." Matt muttered. The bell rang sending the kids home for the day. Eli was practically skipping out the door. Taking the short cut through the woods he arrived at his grandparents' house in thirty minutes give or take a few. Entering the home he found Sonya busy in the kitchen grunting.

"I don't know what's going on but if there's a guy in here with you in our kitchen, I'm going to be more than mildly upset Sonya."

"I wish I was had a man with me right now Eli." She was crouched over herself with a needle and thread in hand sewing up a large gash his was responsible for. Looking up from her wound into his eyes she quickly bit the thread covering it with her shirt. "How was school?"

"Good actually I made some friends."

"That's good, hey since you're in such a good mood why don't you start trying to get that car working, huh?" Sonya smiled sweetly making Eli pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't even going to battle her. She was happy in his lack of defiance.

* * *

Two hours past when Eli felt the familiar buzz of his phone in his pocket. It was the girl from class texting him her address and time of the party she invited him to. Smiling to himself he wiped his hands on his jeans. This was going to be his chance to prove his normalcy to his peers, he wasn't going to disappoint.

Walking into the house Sonya was reclined on the couch reading a book when she noticed him going upstairs. "How's the car looking?"

"I don't think you want to know." He responded making her face fall from a a bright smile to a comical pout.

"Well, then what are you doing?"

"Getting ready." He quickly added trying to avoid her questioning by running up the stairs. She rolled her eyes placing her book on the couch following him. He was already in his room with the door closed shutting her out from his world.

"What are you getting ready for and is it so important that you're avoiding me like the plague?"

"I'm not avoiding you and yes it's very important to me." Opening the door Eli was sporting a new pair of jeans and dark colored T-shirt with a pair of black Vans to tie it all together. Sonya looked him up and down with questioning eyes. "I was invited to a study thing with some people I met at school."

"Studying? Dressed like that I don't think so and with who?"

"The girl who invited me said it was just study party Sonya, calm down."

"Calm down? Last time you went to a party I buried three bright eyed teens in a field Eli!" She hissed from clenched teeth. Her cheeks flushed with anger as she beat her hand against the door frame. Speckled eyes narrowed with her angry scent filing his nose. It smelt of fire mixed with a hint of the woods, an aroma not familiar with him. Her scent was never one of the woods when she was angry, _**never**_.

"That was different Sonya, besides we both know I have better control now."

"I don't think your grasping what I'm saying here Eli. I'm saying no, you can't go. I don't care if you have the anger management skills of the fucking Hulk, you are _**NOT GOING**_!" She was in his face in now, her hot breath panting against his skin. Eyes so dark with hate that it tore into his heart.

"What are you going to do to stop me?"

"Eli—"He didn't listen to her last words as he pushed her to the wooden floor. Letting out a pained huff she looked up at him. Hair in her face covering the blue and brown eyes now filling with tears. She was hurt emotionally more than physically, as was he. His sister had told him to make friends and try to be normal. Then she goes back on her words and wants to keep him locked up like a hermit. Eli couldn't have that, he wouldn't. Side stepping her body he quickly moved down the stairs slamming the door on his way out.

* * *

**Author's note- That was that chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I was going to make it longer but I decided to split it AGAIN but only because it was super long and I needed an update and it was the perfect stopping place! Second I just want to get this off my chest…THAT SUMMER FINALE OF TEEN WOLF OMGGGGGGG! Sorry for fan girling but come on it was great! And that ending! I'm not going to spoil anything in case you haven't seen it or whatever but as a fan of super sexy and sassy uncle Peter, I just have to squeal in my fan panties because he is awesome and I love him… and on that note review and alert do what you do best and I will see you next update, but also a quick note I'm going to do a fic focusing on a OC in the timeline of the past teen Wolf like before the hale fire. It going to focus mainly on peter and the OC but I was also wanting to do a OC who is interested in Cora or Stiles maybe but that idea doesn't really have any grounds for me to start writing so some thoughts? They are greatly appreciated and I love you guys!**


End file.
